My Little Wolf
by SibylSofiana
Summary: COMPLETE. Card Captor Sakura from the Li POV. All the Clow Cards have already been transformed to Sakura Cards and Syaoran is summoned home to Hong Kong to face the Council of Elders. Will Syaoran finally be able to prove his worthiness as The Li?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura characters are the property of CLAMP, but this story is ours!!!  
  
Little Wolf  
  
By SibylSofiana  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mistress, you shouldn't be in here. You're still weak!"  
  
Li Yun heard Wei gently remonstrate his wife, but he knew Yelan would get her way. She could be strong when she wanted to, Yun thought. The day of their marriage, she had looked so pale and fragile. Yun chuckled at the memory. So much for first impressions. He learned the hard way that his proud wife was not fragile at all, but as strong and stubborn as an ox. But then the Li Clan was famous for being stubborn, himself included. Look how he stubbornly held on for so long, when he should have died weeks ago! Fortunately, the blinding headache had subsided to a dull throb, that he could give Yelan a smile as she came into his sickroom.  
  
"Don't worry, Wei, I can handle this." Wei gave a bow and left the room, as Yelan moved closer to the bed, holding a precious bundle to her breast. "Yelan, you just gave birth. Shouldn't you rest?"  
  
"This can't wait, Yun."  
  
"Ah. Another dream, " he said matter-of-factly.  
  
A tear fell from Yelan's eye and Yun gently wiped it away.  
  
"Dearest, everybody dies." Yelan shook her head vehemently as Yun took her left hand. "It's just that I'm going to do it earlier than I planned. The girls are going to be the death of me," he joked.  
  
"How can you joke at a time like this, Yun?"  
  
"Yelan, life is serious enough, why shouldn't death be funny?" He smiled. "Let's talk no more about this, dearest. Show me..." he gestured to the bundle in front of her.  
  
She bowed her head and complied, bringing the baby closer.  
  
"When?" Yun asked her anyway.  
  
Yelan hesitated, then defiantly answered.  
  
"Next week." They both knew she lied, but Yun ignored the sinking feeling. If only he had enough time... he didn't want to leave Yelan alone. Did not want to leave...  
  
"Xiao Lang. His name shall be Xiao Lang." Yelan only nodded, then handed him the boy. Yun sat up slowly in his bed as he held Xiao Lang. The boy looked up at him with a clear, unwavering gaze not normal for newly born babies, and then smiled up at his father. Yun smiled back. He could feel boy's strong aura.  
  
"Get me my ceremonial sword, Yelan."  
  
Yelan bowed and moved over to the table at the other side of the room. She opened the long and heavy rosewood box which was on the table and took out the sword from its velvet bed, before heading back to the bed.  
  
"Let Xiao Lang touch it."  
  
Even before Yelan could bring the sword up, Xiao Lang reached for it. Once his little fingers touched the hilt, the sword gave a small thrumming sound, then it subsided.  
  
Yun nodded, satisfied.  
  
"He'll be the next Li, Yelan. Watch over him."  
  
"Yes, husband."  
  
"He'll be bringing power back to the Clan, Yelan." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Yes wife, I can also see a bit of the future. It's not going to come in form we expected, but the end result will still be the same. The Clan will be stronger with him at the head. But not for a long time - so keep him in your care until then, Yelan." His free hand moved up to stroke her cheek. "And there's no need to lie, my love. I'm not ready, but I'll be watching over you when the time comes. All right?"  
  
Tears were openly streaming down her face, but she nodded, cradling her husband's hand against her cheek while they both glanced down at their son.  
  
Xiao Lang.  
  
Her "Little Wolf" would be Head of the Clan - but he wouldn't truly be The Li until he proved himself. She feared for him, a mother's fears. How would she cope with the responsibility of raising this child without his father? The task was daunting. But she knew she couldn't fail Yun. It would be his legacy.  
  
Her fingers tightened, holding both father and son fast. She would not fail them both.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Li Yun died peacefully in his sleep that night, freed at last from pain. 


	2. The Accident of Birth

My Little Wolf By SibylSofiana Chapter Two 

The Accident of Birth

Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, but Yun, Han, Peng Mai and this storyline is ours!!!! 

Due to some shrewd investments made by a Li ancestor in real estate, the Lis were, if not extremely wealthy, extremely comfortable.  They were also well-educated, and knew at least three languages – generally English, Japanese, and of course Cantonese/Mandarin.  Given the circumstances, the Li descendants could pick any career they wanted, marry whoever they wanted, live wherever they wanted.

But those in the direct male line of the Li Patriarch had no such liberties, especially those with the talent for magic.  After all, the Li Clan was one of the few remaining magic families, and they had to continue the tradition.  So, all Li males in the direct line had to rigorously study and practice magic and marry only with the approval of the Elders.

Li Yun was not an exception.  Even if he was only the second son, he had to marry a distant cousin chosen for him by the Elders.   But he was lucky, he and Yelan suited each other perfectly.   His older brother, Li Han had married Peng Mai two years earlier, against the Elders' wishes.  The Elders disapproved, as the stars were not favorable for their union.  They also did not favor Peng Mai's family, whose magic was weak and would not strengthen the Li Clan in any way.   But Han was adamant and in love, they could not gainsay him. 

The brothers were very different in looks as well as in temperament.  Han was big and muscular, while Yun was slight.  Han was fierce and fiery, whereas Yun was calm and quiet.  The brothers loved each other very much, and Han was very protective of Yun.  But nobody underestimated Yun, for while Han was undisputedly The Li, Yun's magic was as strong as his brother's.

Yun had not expected to come into his magical inheritance as Head of the Clan at any point in time.  Despite having no children, Li Han was still young and vigorous, and Li Yun only had daughters to inherit after him.

Yun's youngest daughter had turned three years old when the brothers decided to travel to a nearby district to check on the family business.  By some unfortunate twist of fate, the driver suddenly lost control of the car and they careened off the road.  Li Han broke his neck and died outright, while Yun was knocked unconscious, but survived without a scratch on him.  

He was still in shock a few days later when the Elders came into their room.  Yelan had been kneeling on the floor beside him, wordlessly trying to give him comfort.

"Li Yun."  

Yun raised his head, and the tears shone brightly on his face.  

"You are The Li now."  His aunt Li Zhang held out a cloth covered bundle, and he accepted it numbly.  As Yun opened it, there lay his brother's green ceremonial robes.

"Li Peng Mai!" Li Zhang raised her voice.  Yun looked up to see Peng Mai give him a poisonous glare.  "Give The Li his sword." 

Li Peng Mai came over and brought over the precious rosewood box and laid it at his feet.  As she made to move away, Yun held her by the forearm, ignoring the robes draped on his lap and the box at his feet.

"Mai...I am truly sorry.  I did not wish this to happen..." 

But she shook off his hand in barely suppressed rage and let loose her acid tongue.

"You may have Han's sword and Han's title, Brother Yun," Peng Mai said, eyes flashing.  "But you will never, NEVER be Li Han!"  

After her outburst, Peng Mai rushed through the Elders and out of the door.  Li Yun stood up to follow her but Yelan restrained him and shook her head.

"No, Yun.  Leave her be.  I will talk to her."

@@@@@

"Sister Mai..."

"He should have died, he should have died instead of Han!" Peng Mai spat out, eyes red-rimmed from weeping.  

Yelan did not take offense at Peng Mai's vindictive words.  Instead, she drew her brother-in-law's wife close to her breast.

"Shhh...Peng Mai.  We all loved Li Han, especially Li Yun.  He is grieving too.  We are very sorry..."

"He was so strong, Yelan.  So strong and powerful!" Peng Mai wailed.  "How could he die and leave me?"

"You're not alone, Peng Mai.  You have us."

"No, no.  I am nothing without Han!  You have Li Yun, and you have daughters!  I have nothing!  I AM nothing!"  

Peng Mai was getting hysterical, and Yelan quickly gave a her a sharp slap.

More startled than hurt, Peng Mai gingerly touched her bruised cheek and looked up at Yelan.

"You hit me...!"

"You were talking nonsense, that's why I had to wake you up," Yelan said firmly.  She then took Peng Mai's hands and gently placed them on her lap.   

"Peng Mai, believe me when I say we didn't want this to happen.  But it did, and we can't change the past.  All we can do now is live in the present.  Sister Mai..."

But Peng Mai's head was turned away, and she was not listening at all.

@@@@@

So, Li Yun was unexpectedly thrust into the role of Head of the Clan.  He was no lightweight when it came to wielding the Li magic, but he was first and foremost a scholar.  

He was reading a manuscript one day in the library when he came upon a passage regarding a certain Li ancestor.  

_Clow Reed...hmmm._  _I remember Old Grandmother mentioning something about him, something about magic cards and guardians_...  He was browsing through the text for more information when Yelan suddenly came in through the door with a gentle smile on her face.  She had just come from an appointment with Dr. Wong.

"Husband, I'm pregnant..."  Li Yun looked up in surprise, and gave a warm smile in return.

"Again?  Well, we are certainly prolific, Yelan," he teased, dropping the text and drawing her close.  "I wouldn't mind another daughter..."

But Yelan looked at him seriously.   Seeing her look, he sighed.

"Ah, the Elders have been harassing you again."

"You need an heir, Yun."  She was sitting on his lap, trying to maintain her dignity, while he kept spoiling it by pulling her even closer.

"Not if the Elders are just going to brainwash him."  He proceeded to nuzzle her neck.

"But Yun..."

"I don't care if this next child is also a girl, Yelan.  If it is a boy, I wouldn't even care if he's a non-magic user like my cousin Li Deng.  If I will be the last Li with magical inheritance, I don't care."  

Yelan grew quiet at the mention of Li Deng.

"Yun...what do you think of Peng Mai marrying Deng?" 

"I should be happy for her if she were doing it for love.  But she's doing it to reclaim Li Han's title..."

"What do you mean, Yun?"

"Like you said, I don't have an heir.  Li Deng would have been next in line to inherit the title, but he's non-magic.  Peng Mai is hoping to have a child with him – the one she didn't have with Han – and she's hoping the child will be The Li after me, if this next child is another girl."

"She's not mercenary, Yun!" she protested.

"No.  She only wants to reclaim what she had with Han..."  

Li Yun absently rubbed his temple.  He had been getting these headaches lately.  He was probably working too hard.  Damn the Elders!

"Never mind her.  Like I said, I don't care who inherits."  He shifted her position on his lap and he picked up the manuscript beside him.  "But while we're talking about the Li inheritance...what do you know about Clow Reed?"

Yelan pondered briefly.  "The rogue ancestor?  Only that he could wield very powerful magic.  Some said he could command the elements, much like Li magic, but they also said that he could stop time, among other things."  Yelan looked at him, puzzled at Yun's interest.  "They also said he kept mostly to himself and was more than a little eccentric – I don't think he was in good terms with the Elders."

"I like him already." Yun grinned.  "Tell me more.  I can only remember bits and pieces Old Grandmother told me as a bedtime story..."  

As Yelan told him what she remembered, Li Yun was already formulating a plan in his head.  The Elders wanted magic – well, he was going to give them magic.

@@@@@

Yelan was already six months pregnant when Li Yun's headaches became much more frequent.  No matter how Yelan tried to dismiss it, her premonition became stronger each time she dreamt, and she was not a fool to ignore it any longer. She confronted Yun about the headaches, but he evasively answered her, saying her powers were unstable and could not be relied on for now.

"What do you mean, Yun?"  Yelan frowned at her husband.  She excelled in her craft and knew it.  She did not appreciate anyone undermining her abilities, husband or not.  And he was trying to change the subject. Again.

"Can you not feel it, darling?"  Yun's hands gently cradled her stomach.

"Feel what?"  Now at her moody best, Yelan was starting to get irritated at her husband's vagueness.  Her aura started to encompass her whole body, releasing waves of energy that vanished as soon as they were unleashed.  She blinked, and looked at Yun in surprise.

Her husband's only response was an all too-knowing smirk, smugness exuding from his usually serious exterior.

"What happened?!"  Pregnancy-induced hormones were heating up Yelan's temper once again.  She was not pleased at Yun's playfulness when she herself was being serious.

And yet, Yun's grin was infectious.  Yelan sighed.  All this moodiness was beginning to make her insane.  And tired.  Yelan not-so-subtly gifted her husband with a **you-will–be-sleeping-on the couch-tonight** look that quickly sobered him up.  

Yun cleared his throat.

"It's the baby, Yelan.  He's feeding off your energy.  Judging from the way you easily get tired nowadays, I'd say he can't get enough of it.  Our son is going to be one heck of a magic user when he grows up."

"H-he?"  Yelan's eyes widened, then got cloudy with tears.  "We're going to have a son!"  Yelan quickly forgot her earlier worries as she jumped to her husband's arms.

Yun could only beam with pride as he embraced his wife and unborn child.

"Yes, darling.  A son."  

@@@@@

**Authors' Scribbles:**

Hi, we're back!  Sorry about the late update for this story – Little Wolf had to take a backseat to Farsighted.  But now that one's done, we're working on some one-shots and this and that.  Thanks to Water Soter for the very first review!  Tell us how you guys like this one.  Ja Ne!


	3. The Rogue Ancestor

**My Little Wolf**

By SibylSofiana

Chapter Three

The Rogue Ancestor

Na-ah.  We don't own Clow Reed, but we do own Jade, Aidan, cute little Peipei and a bunch of old elderly geezers who keep meddling.

======================================================================

Li Yun was busy researching all the information he could possibly gather about Clow Reed with the help of Yelan.  One day, he came upon a journal that was gathering dust in the basement.  After dusting it, he brought it back to the library where Yelan had left him with some herbal tea to relieve his recurring headaches.  He settled himself down on the sofa and opened the journal.  He caught a faint hint of jasmine as he looked at the Chinese characters.  **Jade Li.**

@@@@@

Jade Li was Li Yun's great-great-great grandfather's sister.  

Jade Li had met a British citizen by the name of Aidan Reed at the hospital where he was worked, and they were instantly attracted to each other.  They had gotten married and moved to England, to the sadness of Jade's brother, who loved 

her dearly.

But she was destined to come back to Hong Kong eleven years later, her son Claudius in tow, after Aidan's death in a tragic accident.  By this time, her brother was now The Li, and it was with great joy that he welcomed her back home.

~o~o~o~

Although Jade loved her brother, she privately thought him a stuffed shirt.  And now that he was The Li, he was stuffier than ever.  And the Elders!  No matter that she loved her brother, she was glad to have left with Aidan for England.   The Elders were quite meddlesome – thank the Heavens she had been born female!  That left her out of the magical inheritance.  Not that she cared, if all she would be getting was an earful of reprimands and scoldings.

Even now the Elders had ambushed her in the Sun Room a few days upon her return just to give her a disapproving lecture.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter has returned."  An elderly aunt cackled.

"I used to live here, Aunt.  I still have a home here.  I can come back whenever I wish."

"And bring home a **_wai_****_ gwa ran_ brat?"  This from another old aunt.**

_(A/N: Mandarin for 'foreigner'.  Not so sure about the spelling, though). _

"Good thing your brother's son will be the next Li, and not that puny brat of yours."

"Claudius is not a Li, Aunt.  He's a Reed.  He won't be in line for the inheritance."  _Thank God!_  Jade muttered fervently to herself.

But the Elders just couldn't take a hint.

"Whatever breed he comes from, he will never be a Li.  He looks like he comes from poor stock – weak eyes, a thin frame –"

Jade could stand it no longer, and fire flashed from her eyes.  

"I warn you, Aunt.  My son may not be a Li, but I am.  I do not take kindly to insults, and I AM better than my brother.  Do not tempt me."

The five Elders did not dispute this fact, because it was definitely true.  Instead they just shut up and left the room.

~o~o~o~

_Bravo!  thought Li Yun, as he skimmed through the old journal.  Oddly enough, Jade Li reminded him of his wife..._

~o~o~o~

Claudius became part of the family, although he was carefully excluded from the Li magic inheritance.  His male cousins would taunt him because of his weak eyes and his foreign blood, but his girl cousins loved him, as he was fun to be with and always full of pranks.  

His youngest cousin Peipei, barely three years old, could not pronounce his name properly and could only lisp, "Cousin Cloww " and the name stuck, to his chagrin.   ("**_There was only so much dignity an eleven year old citizen of the _****_British Empire_****_ could have!_****"  _This sentiment was apparently amusing to Jade Li as she was writing it down_.)  But in time, he got used to it and even forgot his real name on occasion.**

~o~o~o~o~

Clow may have only been half Li, but Jade did not neglect her son's magical training.  Unbeknownst to the Clan, Aidan Reed was descended from an ancient line of Celts, and he was a healer by profession.  While Aidan Reed had taught his son benign western magic, Jade Li had taught Clow everything about Li attack magic – Fire, Thunder, Wind, Water.  

And Clow was talented.   He had the gift of premonition from his father, but given time, he probably could even beat his cousin in a full arcane battle – no holds barred!  Jade thought smugly.  Nevertheless, she taught her son restraint and to use magic only when needful.  

~o~o~o~o~

_"Now, Clow is a good boy, but I know he does love a good laugh.   Poor boy.  I'm quite sure he's hard-pressed not to give some cousin a well-deserved invisible spanking, or a dunking in the family well…"_

@@@@@

_The journal then talked about other personal matters.  Fascinating, but he needed to find something about the Cards.  Li Yun picked up another nondescript book he found in the basement and browsed through it idly.  _

"The very first Clow Card came into existence one hot summer day, when the Li Clan was relaxing in the garden. .."

_Li Yun felt a surge of excitement.  It was about the Cards!_

@@@@@

"A-ya!  It's so hot!  And there's no wind!"  A girl cousin complained.  

Clow idly thought about the Li wind spell taught by his mother.  It wouldn't really work without a Li magic artifact, like his Uncle's ceremonial sword.   

He still was being left out of magic training, his male cousins smirking at him, but he really didn't think he needed it anyway.  He was stronger than any of them and he didn't need to prove anything to the Lis.  His Mum had even cautioned him against showing off.  

But he was bored.  And it was so hot!

He peered around surreptitiously – nobody was looking!  

Clow thought for a moment.  A rod!  He held out his hands and whispered a spell.   The rod he fashioned had elongated, with the design of the sun and the moon at the tip.  

As he admired his work, he thought, hey, maybe I could combine Mum's wind spell with Dad's weather magic...

As he was concentrating on using just the right spell, a cousin caught sight of him.

"Hey, Clow, what are you doing...H-HH-EYY!"  The wind whipped towards the hapless Li cousin, blotting out the rays of the sun and blowing through the garden path.  At the end of the spell, half the Clan were flat on the ground and staring at him in disbelief.  

Clow just stood bemusedly, holding up a card he called Windy, before he finally fainted.

~o~o~o~

When he woke up, he got a stern lecture from his mother.

"Stupid boy!  Did I not tell you not to show off?"  He had the grace to look sheepish and apologetic.  "And creating a magic item!  You could have drained yourself dry – and where would I pick up your pieces, feh?"

"I'm sorry, Mum.  Really."

She looked at him sternly, checking to see if he was properly repentant.  Then she gave him a slow grin.

"I ought to give you a beating, you know.  You've set off the Elders on their collective ears, and they're going to blame me for raising you wrong."  She ruffled his hair fondly. 

 "Never mind them, love.  They're just so stiff-necked sometimes.  Even your Uncle.  But even they have to admit that was good magic.   Good and strong."

As his eyes lit up with her praise, she gave him a smart smack.

"Now, don't get cocky.  Get smart.  You wouldn't want them to call you a fainting flower on top of everything else, do you?"

~o~o~o~o~

And so the first of the Clow Cards where born.  Clow took his Mum's advice and conserved his strength for more important magic.    Somehow his Western/Eastern background made him understand complex concepts – a balance perhaps?  The concept of yin-yang?  Whatever it was, Clow Reed the Sorcerer was growing stronger.

As if the Cards weren't enough, Clow created Guardians --- Keroberos the Sun and Yue the Moon.  That feat definitely solidified Clow's mastery of magic.   Even if the Elders tried to ignore Clow, well, the Guardians and the Cards were a different story.

_(Clow created more Cards, but some were downright silly.  A Bubble Card to clean the Sun Guardian?  Clow definitely had a weird sense of humor.  Oh well, Yelan could use it for laundry...)_

Well, Clow Reed's accomplishments did give the Li Clan some fame.  But soon he had made enemies with the Water Mage for some reason.  Professional jealousy, perhaps?  Because the Li Clan did not want to fight with her influential family, and because he was overshadowing the rightful Li Heir, Clow decided to move to back to England.

~o~o~o~o~

Clow had lived in England for a long while, and had travelled to Osaka before finally settling down in Tomoeda, Japan.  Clow would visit Hongkong once in a while to see his mother, but stopped when she died.   Then the Li Clan had lost 

all contact with him.  

@@@@@

Yun frowned.  The story could not have ended there.  Where were the Cards?  Where were the Guardians?

He riffled through the books he had collected so far in the library.   His eyes suddenly fell on a slim volume, an English book of poetry.  

How did this get here?  It looked well-thumbed and old.

His gaze fell on a signature on the bottom left inner flap.  

_C. Reed_

Could it be?  He read one of the poems.

_When we two parted_

_In silence and tears,_

_Half broken-hearted,_

_To sever for years,_

_Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_

_Colder thy kiss;_

_Truly that hour foretold_

_Sorrow to this._

Byron.  Er, gloomy stuff.  Yun's eyes fell on a spidery scrawl at the bottom. 

_Madoushi__...(_The Water Mage?)__

Caught up in the mystery, his eyes fell on another poem, this time by Shelley:

_When the lamp is shatter'd_

_The light in the dust lies dead –_

_When the cloud is scatter'd,_

_The rainbow's glory is shed..._

There was some writing below the poem.  _I woke up distressed... I dreamt about death.  Mine.  My poor Yue._

As Yun read the poem and the succeeding scribble, he felt a shudder course through him.  A premonition?  He shook his head, unnerved, and put the book back in the shelf.  The poems were just too disturbing for his peace of mind.

But the mystery still remained.  Where were the Clow Cards? 

@@@@@

Li Yun shared his passion and knowledge with Yelan.  Yelan was very supportive of his quest, and as they lay together in their room, they dreamed of the knowledge they would impart to their son, who would be the heir to the Li Magic.  If they were lucky, their son would also be heir to Clow Reed's magic.

But alas, Li Yun was running out of time.

@@@@@

"I'm dying, Wei."

The two men were sharing a bottle of brandy in the den.  They had just come from Chin's tenth birthday, and Yelan was off to see the girls to bed.

_Ah, I'm not even thirty yet, he broodedto himself__._

Li Han hadbeen thirty when he died.  _The sons of this generation are ill-starred.  The Elders are going to blame this on Li Peng Mai again.  _Poor girl_._

"Does Madam know?"  Wei asked quietly.

"Probably."  He fell to thinking again, this time about his unborn son.  He would never know this son.   His son who would be the spitting image of Li Han.  Fierce tawny eyes, dark brown hair...but with his mother's strong will and his 

father's sensitive soul.  This much he knew, though he didn't know how.

"When, Yun-sama?"

"Too soon for my liking, Wei."  He turned to look at the older man, who returned his look with compassion in his eyes.  

"I wish I had more time – my son needs me.  Yelan needs me.  The girls need me.  But I won't be there."  He looked gloomily at his brandy glass, wincing a little as another headache hit him.  Lately, he couldn't even get out of bed without Yelan's assistance.   He had managed to hide it from the Elders and the children, but Yelan's glance had been sharp and worried.

"And this thing about Clow Reed is important."  Wei nodded.  He knew how much effort Li Yun had poured into his studies the past   few months.  As if he knew there wouldn't be enough time.

"Wei, I have a favor to ask."  Wei gave him a sidelong glance.  He had served the Li family ever since Chin was born, and Li Yun had never asked for a favor, especially from a servant.  But then, Wei had never felt like a servant.  He knew his place, but this family of his treated him like one of their own.

"Please take care of my little family, Wei."  

The older man tsked.

"That is a given, Young Master.  That is not a favor."

"My son...my son will be special someday, Wei.  He needs someone to look after him.  Yelan will teach him the Li Magic, but you..." he looked at Wei sadly.

"Teach him...tell him everything you know.  Martial arts, classical literature, geography, languages..."

"You know I will, Yun-sama..."

"Protect him from the Elders, shield him from their scrutiny.   Yelan can only do so much.  A son needs his father, Wei."  Wei only nodded again.  "But you can...uuggh...!"  

The glass fell and the contents flew to the carpet as Yun put both hands to his head.  The headache had returned with a vengeance.  It was all he could do to keep the tears from coursing down his cheeks – _goddammit__, the pain was unbearable!   _

As Wei hurriedly kneeled to assist him, he struggled to keep focused.  Yun knotted his fingers in Wei's shirt and whispered fiercely.

"Promise me, Wei.  Promise me!"

The older man squeezed Li Yun's shoulder comfortingly.

"I promise."

@@@@@

In his last days, Yun could not do anything but lie on his sickbed.   His namesake, Yun-tsai was constantly teary-eyed even as she volunteered to assist her mother in watching him.  And now that little nurse was fast asleep by his side, exhausted.

As he stroked his daughter's hair, he held in his other hand the book of poetry he had asked Shing-shing to bring from the library.  There was something important – something he missed.

He shakingly skimmed through the pages once more – _ah, there_!  A faint hint of memory…

As he flattened the book open at his lap, his eyes went to the page, which was illustrated with cherry trees.  Sakura blossoms.  And then he caught sight of some scribblings at the margins.

_I often dream of cherry blossoms, and I smile!  Perhaps I should go to __Japan__..._

_Green eyes -- green eyes and tawny ones.  A boy with tawny eyes, who looks like Uncle.  My son?  No, not my son.  A little wolf!  Fierce and loyal!  But my little cherry blossom will be Mistress of the Cards, and Tamer of the Wolf!_

@@@@@

**_Authors' Scribbles:_**

Well, we did classify it as "Drama"!  So it is a little sad.  

Isn't Jade a real gem?  And she does sound like Yelan – the Yelan we write about, anyway.

We are not really sure about the time frame of Byron and Shelley's works of poetry, so let's just ignore the little technicalities, ok?

You'll be hearing about Xiao Lang's sisters in the next chapters – we've named them Chin, Yun-tsai, Shing-shing and little Fan.  

Our personal thanks to our reviewers.  Please tell us what you think, ok?


	4. What Are Little Girls Made Of?

My Little Wolf By SibylSofiana Chapter Four 

What Are Little Girls Made Of?

Sorry the update took so long.  It was a little difficult to give personalities to Syaoran's sisters! Hopefully we gave them justice!  We're going somewhere with this, we promise!

June6, S+S will definitely make an appearance soon.  Thanks for staying posted!

Kawaii-Syaoran and AmericanGirl1114, thanks for the vote of confidence!

Star Silver fox – glad you liked this story! 

_What are little boys made of, made of?_

_What are little boys made of?_

_            Frogs and snails_

_            And puppy-dogs' tails,_

_That's what little boys are made of._

_What are little girls made of, made of?_

_What are little girls made of?_

_            Sugar and spice_

_            And all things nice,_

_That's what little girls are made of._

- Anonymous

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Euw – that's not true, is it Tua-chi?"  This came from Shing-shing, as they lay about in the girls' bedroom, reading the poem from the book Li Yun had given her one Christmas.  "Is Xiao-xiao made of all that icky stuff?"

"Well, Father named him Little Wolf, so I suppose puppy-dogs' tails sounds right," said Yun-tsai doubtfully.

Chin, ever the voice of authority, said confidently.  "Well, that poem also says we're made from sugar and spice, and all things nice.  Aren't we nice?"

All but one nodded sagely.

"I'm not nice!"  protested Little Fan vehemently.

@@@@@@@

The four Li sisters led a very charmed life.

Chin, the eldest Li daughter, was ten years old.  Very much the Li, she took her responsibility as eldest daughter very seriously.  She was tall and proud, and looked so much like Yelan, except that her face was much more open and reassuring.  And instead of her Mother's dark hair, hers was honey-blonde and reached down to her waist.

Yun-tsai was nine and apple of her father's eye.  She was very pretty, and she was sweet and amiable.  But underneath the sweet and gentle exterior, she had quite a mischievous streak when she felt like it.  

Shing-shing was seven, also with long brown hair and bangs.  She was a very intelligent girl and she liked to read, much like her father.   She would often be at the library, sitting on her Father's lap as he read her stories, while her sisters crowded round them.

Little Fan was a very precocious five-year old, with a penchant for getting in trouble.  She was also the little tomboy, climbing trees and skinning her knees.  Little Fan knew her mother had wanted a boy before she had her, so she had forced Chin to cut her hair short.  But as a concession to her Father (who wanted little girls to have long hair), she made Chin keep one long strand down her back, enough to twist into a pigtail.  

Singly, they were remarkably polite and well-spoken – even little Fan at her worst.

Together, the four of them were a holy terror.  

They were likeable little girls – and noisy, outspoken and outrageous.  They liked pulling Cook's pigtails, teasing Wei, bothering Great Aunt Li Zhang at her prayers.  But they got away with every naughty thing they did because Yun-tsai would always sweetly ask for forgiveness.  And _nobody_ could resist Yun-tsai.

Despite being non-magic children in a magical family, life was otherwise normal for them.  They went to school, bickered with each other, loved their parents with a passion, secretly laughed at the Elders behind their backs.

~o~o~o~o~

When Yelan became pregnant, their avowed wish was for another sister.  But secretly, each of them wanted a baby brother to take care of and play with (and to terrorize, in the case of Little Fan).   

They had been at school when their Mother had given birth, and when they came home they had a new baby brother.  But Mother had shooed them away, and ordered them to go to their Father.  They all could see that Yelan was trying hard not to cry, and they knew something was terribly wrong.

They went to see their Father, for once all behaved and quiet.  

They had known he was sick, and they had tried to take care of him as much as they could.   But in their own way, they knew it was useless.

Li Yun weakly gathered them round him and hugged them as hard as he could.  He talked to them, and kissed them, said he'd always be watching over them no matter what happened.

"Papa...are you dying?"  Shing-shing asked after a while.

Silence, then a deep sigh.  "Yes, Shing-shing, Papa is dying.  I"m sorry that I'm leaving you so soon.  I don't want to, but –"

Yun-tsai was openly weeping, and Li Yun laid a hand on her head.

"Shhh, my pretty Yun-tsai.  It's alright, Papa will be alright.  My little girls are very strong and brave, but I'm afraid your Mother will be lonely without me.  Girls, you must promise me to take care of your Mother..."

Chin, teary-eyed, only nodded and everyone else followed suit.  Then Little Fan pugnaciously butted in.

"I'm also taking care of Xiao Lang!"

Li Yun could only smile at his headstrong youngest daughter.

"Yes, Little Fan – take care of Xiao Lang."

"He has magic, doesn't he, Father?"  Chin asked, and all the girls looked at him.  Li Yun gave them another smile.

"Yes, Chin.  And he's going to be The Li after me.  But he's so young – he needs your help.  Alright?"  As they nodded, he closed his eyes briefly.  

When he opened them, his daughters were looking at him fearfully.  "Girls, I'm not going to die this very minute!"  he jokingly berated, at which they hung their heads sheepishly.

Li Yun looked at his daughters thoughtfully.  Xiao Lang needed all the help he could get, magical and non-magical.   And his daughters were strong-willed.  They would help.

"Here, here.  I've thought of something you could do to help your brother."  He absently rubbed his head that had begun to ache again.   The pain would build up to something more excruciating, but he had enough time.

"Let me tell you about an ancestor by the name of Clow Reed..."

~o~o~o~o~

They had left him to sleep, and the next morning their Papa was gone.  But they never forgot the story.  

~o~o~o~o~

The funeral had been mercifully brief, despite all the ceremonies (regular and magical) attendant to the death of a Clan Head.  And it was a tragedy for all concerned, two Li Clan Heads dying within two years of each other.

Yun-tsai was sorrowful, as were the other girls.  As soon as the guests had left, and Li Yelan had gone to rest and take care of Xiao Lang, the girls gathered by the small terrace just beyond the Manor, which overlooked the city.

"We promised Papa we'd take care of Mother," said Chin.

"And Xiao Lang," reminded Little Fan.

"And Xiao Lang." Shing-shing dutifully repeated.  She held out her hand towards Yun-tsai, who took it wordlessly.  Little Fan took Yun-tsai's other hand, while holding Chin's left hand.  Chin closed the circle by taking hold of Shing-shing's hand.

They did not notice the brief flare of the ground beneath them, being engrossed in their sorrow.  

"And Xiao Lang."  Yun-tsai said finally.

All their Father's magical hopes now lay with one little brother.  

The girls just held hands and stood there, lost in their thoughts until Wei called them in to have dinner.

@@@@@

As he grew older, the little boy believed in only one thing:

His sisters were the bane of his existence.  

His eldest sister would bring him along on her shopping trips with her school friends, who kept pinching his cheeks and saying how adorable he would look without the frown. He would have to help carry her shopping bags and help pick out clothes.  He learned a lot of patience from her.    (And some clothes sense, he thought grudgingly).  

*In the future, Xiao Lang would only be equaled by a certain Eriol Hiiragizawa when it comes to being the best dressed.  Hanyaaaaaan!!!!!! ;p) *

His second sister would force him into the kitchen to help her cook and clean – and he would have to stay put and don an apron.  To ensure his good behavior, she continually  bribed and mischievously fed him with chocolate.  Even so, at a very young age he learned not to trust this sister's sweet looks and demeanor.  

His third sister would coerce him into the library where he was forced to practice with her while she used him as a dummy for her Japanese language lessons.  The earliest thing he learned was how to swear in Japanese.  ("_Baka!")_  And keep it to himself otherwise his mouth got rinsed with soap.  He still remembered the taste of papaya soap.  And it didn't taste like papaya at all.

And the worst was yet to come.

As future Head of the Clan he was already training hard and in condition at the age of seven.   He was quite keen on learning how to defend himself from his sisters, and if necessary, learn to attack.  But he hadn't counted on his sparring partner.

All the girls had gone through martial arts, but none was more dedicated than the youngest sister.  Her lithe body was fast, and she kept beating the boy in their matches.  

Every night, the boy groaned in his sleep and swore to get even, but he never even got close.  It was all the boy could do just to keep up.

If that wasn't enough, all his sisters tried to hug and kiss him at every opportunity, telling him he was soooo cute.  The boy learned not to mind them because if he did, they treated him worse and called him names no decent boy would be caught dead carrying around – things like _sweetie pie, honey boy_ and the worst, from Little Fan "Here, Wolfy, Wolfy!  Go fetch!"  throwing her stick at him.  If he didn't catch it properly, it would be the worse for him because Fan would whup him at training.

And they always ordered him around – bring me my slippers!  Hey, pick me some roses!  Get me that book in the library!  Carry this for me!

When he glared at them, all they did was giggle and say, "Oh, how cute you are!"

He **hated** sisters.

~o~o~o~o~

When his sisters left him alone, he was grateful.  But they usually left him with Mother.

The boy felt an overwhelming respect and a certain awe for Li Yelan.  He thought that she was very beautiful, and he often longed to touch her hair or her face, just to see if she was real.  But she was so distant, that he sometimes doubted whether she was really his mother.  

The boy was sometimes envious of his sisters, because she was always smiling and kissing them on the cheek, and they would be impertinent and saucy.  But he could never be impertinent with her – never dared to be.

~o~o~o~o~

His Mother was training him in the magical arts.  Right now, she was teaching him how to read auras.  He was particularly having a difficult time concentrating because he was drowsy.  It was because he kept having dreams that kept him up all night.   It was something familiar, yet unfamiliar – and every time he tried to catch the memory, it would drift away and he would wake up tired.  

"Xiao Lang!"  His mother rapped his knuckles with her fan, and he woke up with a start.  "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Ma'am."  And he would force himself to concentrate.  But he would still doze off that his Mother would rap him a few more times, before sending him off to his room in frustration.

~o~o~o~o~

He was mooning in his room after one such failed lesson, when he heard a knock on his door.  And then his eldest sister came in, gazing sternly.  Just looking at her gave him a lump in his throat, reminding him how his Mother had looked at him in disappointment.

But Chin's voice was gentle and kind.  "Little brother, you're trying too hard.   You don't always win by force, no matter what Great Aunt wants you to believe.  'The Li must be strong and forceful like the tiger,'"  she mimicked Li Zhang's whiny voice.  "Chicken-shit!" she added forcefully.  The boy, shocked, soon gave a horrified giggle.

Chin soon sat beside him.  "Why are you always sleepy, Xiao-xiao?  Is it because you're having strange dreams?"

He stared at her and nodded.

"Dreams are normal for everybody.  But in the case of little magic boys like you,"  tweaking his nose, "sometimes there's more to it than a simple dream.  Don't try hard to catch the dream, otherwise you'll only be sleepy everyday – let it come to you, alright?    That's what Papa told me once, so you better believe what Tua-chi says!"  

She tousled his hair, at which he growled and she smiled.  "Here, I brought you some chocolate milk.  Drink it down then go to bed, okay?"

As he obediently drank his milk and lay down to sleep, Chin pulled up the covers and put off the light.  "Sweet dreams, Little Brother," she whispered as she went out of the room.

~o~o~o~o~

The boy knew he was dreaming again, but this time he just let it wash over him.

"Xiao Lang..."  A voice was calling him.  

The boy cautiously opened his eyes and saw a man dressed in green ceremonial robes standing over his bed.  He looked a lot like an older version of Xiao Lang.

"Are you my Papa?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes, I'm your Papa."  The vision smiled.  "You've been a very good boy, Xiao Lang, and I'm proud of you."  The boy's heart swelled as he gazed at his Father with unwavering amber eyes.  "Study hard, okay?  Be nice to your sisters and tell your Mother not to worry so much.  I'll be watching over all of you, don't forget that."

And the boy felt the man tousle his hair and tell him to close his eyes and go to sleep.

When the boy woke up the next morning, he looked at the sunlight coming through his window and smiled.

~o~o~o~o~

"So, Li Xiao Lang.  What color is my aura?"

He looked at his Mother with new eyes.  Her aura was gray, like there was a heavy burden of sadness with her.  She looked calm and composed, but the gray still showed.

He came forward and tentatively, fearfully touched her cheek.

"Mother, don't be sad.  Papa says not to worry, he'll be watching over us..."

At his words, a spark of life lit her eyes and a tinge of red was on her cheeks.  Her eyes soon filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, my little wolf!"  And he was soon engulfed in an unfamiliar hug – that was familiar from long ago.

~o~o~o~o~

Great Aunt Li Zhang would be his tutor for the Li family history.  Li Zhang droned on and on until it was drilled in his head how important the Li Clan was, and that the Head of the Clan should always be strong and wise.  Li Zhang would look at him with her beady gaze that said that she didn't think he would ever measure up.  

Even if he was young, the boy was proud, and he tried his best to prove that he deserved the title of Li.  Because he was proud and stubborn, he would often butt heads with Li Zhang, who was displeased by his attitude and called him ungrateful.

One time he was punished for his disobedience by Li Zhang.  Mother had been away and Aunt Li Zhang had him locked in the basement with no dinner. 

He had been trying to do the simple Fire Spell his Mother had taught him when he heard cautious footsteps on the landing above him.

"Little Brother?"  Yun-tsai poked her head in the stairwell and peered in the dark.  

"Ah, there you are," she said as she caught sight of tawny eyes looking up at her.  

"Here –" she brought a tray with her as she came down the stairs, a candle flickering in her wake.  "I made you dinner."

~o~o~o~o~

On another day, he was slumped over a desk in the library.  Another Elder had been teaching him Japanese after school and had hit his knuckles with a ruler because he was so slow.  He had been rapped so many times that his back of his hands were red.  But Kanji was so difficult to learn!  The Elder had left him to write the characters over and over on a piece of parchment paper – _No mistakes, mind!_

As soon as the Elder left, Shing-shing came in and clucked over her brother's hand.  "Ah, the old geezer should be kicked on his ass...Hmmm."  She looked at his handiwork.  "What seems to be the problem, Syaoran-kun?"  she reverted to Japanese.

As he explained, she nodded and sat down beside him.  "Japanese Kanji is slightly different from ours.  This is how you should be reading this one..."  And she soon proceeded to tutor him until he got the hang of it.

As Shing-shing was leaving, she threw something at him, which he caught deftly.

"Have a chocolate bar, I hear it helps..." she said over her shoulder and gave a wave.

@@@@@

"No, no, Syaoran-sama.  You'll hurt yourself if you don't hit it properly!"  Wei said as he instructed the boy.  "Now do it again!"

The boy took on his stance and tried to hit the target with his right foot, but he almost got hit with the wooden arm because he didn't see it coming.

"Left forearm – block!"  The boy, accustomed to taking orders, obeyed the voice blindly, and blocked the oncoming assault with his left forearm, torso soon twisting to meet the next one.

"Step back – right foot!"  And he gracefully leaned back as the wooden dummy tried to hit him.

"Right hand – punch and jab!"  And he hit the dummy, stopping it squarely.

"Left knee – kidney kick!"  And the commands went on and on.  Or so he thought in his head.  He was soon only reacting instinctively, with no more need for the instructions.

It was soon over.  

"Very good, Syaoran-sama!  That was very good!"  Wei was beaming at him.

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he could see Fan leaning against the wooden pole.  She had obviously been giving the instructions, and he fully expected her to gloat and throw him the pole or something.  Instead, she was grinning at him.

"Not bad, little brother.  Not bad at all..."

@@@@@

The boy soon learned that his sisters were actually helping him, and his irritation grew less as time wore on.  He still got exasperated when they got all girl-y and tried to smother him with their affection, but he soon learned not to mind too much.  

When he grew older, Xiao Lang would look back on those days and only think how lucky he had been to have his sisters.

@@@@@

Authors' Notes:

A tribute to that well-known phenomenon called SISTERS!  (_Miss you, Luna dear!)_

Oh, yeah, we do have a brother who puts up with us.  He can't deal with our hugs, either!  But instead of Little Sibyl bossing him, it's the other way around.  (But she still manages to wrap him 'round her little finger ;p)

Sibyl:      Go, boy!  Fetch!

Sofiana:  Yeah, you wish, kid.  One well-placed glare from your oniichan and you're history.

Sibyl:       Wanna bet?  (_Turns and says to unidentified brother in a wheedling voice_)  Onii-chan, can you please buy me – _bzzz-bzzz-bzzz..._

Onii-chan:  _Grunt. Grunt._

Sibyl:  (whispers)  See?

Sofiana:  You're good.

Sibyl:  I **_know._**


	5. Xiao Lang Gets Engaged

My Little Wolf  
  
By SibylSofiana  
  
A/N: Sorry about the posting delay, we've been a little busy lately. (Ever painted a house before? Well, it's not as easy as just slathering the paint on!)  
  
Greetings to Kyaa Kitty, pinketernity, maixwolfblossom, and hello again to AmericanGirl1114 Kawaii Syaoran, and Star Silver Fox! Thanks for the reviews, June6! We really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Xiao Lang Gets Engaged  
  
If his sisters were a pain in the ass, there was another girl Xiao Lang's age that gave him a different kind of trouble.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Mei Ling was Aunt Mai's daughter with Cousin Deng. Li Deng's family had just come back to Hongkong after five years in the mainland, where Mei Ling was born.  
  
Li Deng was indifferent to a girl child, while Peng Mai was overly critical of her child's looks and non-magic status. However, she largely ignored the girl and left her with her nannies, who gave her everything she wanted just so she would stop crying.  
  
Mei Ling would have grown up spoiled and bad-tempered if it weren't for her female Li cousins.  
  
She was having a tantrum in the hallway one day when the sisters were passing by.  
  
"Now, now, we can't have that pretty face all red like that, tsk, tsk," Li Chin was shaking her head and looking down at her.  
  
"No, indeed. Come here, sweetie," crooned Yun-tsai as she crouched beside the little girl. "Here, have a cookie."  
  
Mei Ling quit crying long enough to look at the cookie suspiciously. Yun- tsai laughed.  
  
"It's delicious, Meimei. Even finicky Xiao-xiao likes it."  
  
The girl finally overcame her suspicion and took a bite. She finally smiled and chattered to Yun-tsai, looking at her with big bright eyes.  
  
"She has beautiful eyes - like red jewels..." said Shing-shing dreamily. "You think one day, she'll be engaged to Xiao Lang?"  
  
"You've been reading too many romance novels." Fan haughtily looked Mei Ling over. The little girl, somehow knowing she was being inspected, bristled and stood up, ready to do battle, cookie in hand.  
  
At the comical sight, Fan finally laughed.  
  
"She reminds me of Xiao-xiao," she said grinning. "Come, squirt. Wanna climb a tree?"  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Months and then a couple of years passed by. Yelan watched her daughters play with their little cousin. She pitied the poor girl - Peng Mai didn't even acknowledge her child's existence, as if it were the child's fault to be born non-magic and a girl.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to another part of the courtyard, where her son was training with Wei. She could see the look of concentration on his face, and his determination to be the best.  
  
Yelan sighed. She supposed she was pushing her son too hard. At his age, he should be running around and playing with his sisters and his cousin. But he was The Li. The Elders were watching and waiting for any sign of weakness.  
  
She was tired of always being strong. She missed Li Yun.  
  
"Ah, gods...am I doing the right thing?" she asked nobody in particular. As if to answer her, a slight breeze came by, caressing her cheek and blowing through her hair.  
  
She suddenly had an idea. Mei Ling was just about Xiao Lang's age. She would take in the child for training. Fan was starting high school soon and Xiao Lang would need a sparring partner. Heaven knows Peng Mai or Cousin Deng wouldn't mind. The girl would provide Xiao Lang good company as well. They would help each other.  
  
Smiling, she asked a passing maid to summon Wei to the Sun Room.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Xiao Lang was whistling on his way to the training courtyard.  
  
There were few truly joyous days in the life of a seven-year old boy surrounded by females. Today was one of them. Fan was off to high school, and couldn't continue her martial arts training full time. Now he wouldn't have to run and fetch and get beaten up. He was The Li, for heaven's sake! He shouldn't be taking such abuse from his own sister.  
  
Free at last!  
  
But as he made his way to the courtyard, he saw a small figure talking to Wei. With a sinking feeling, he approached and made the necessary obeisance to his teacher.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Wei-san."  
  
"Ah, Syaoran-sama. Meiling-sama will be joining us from now on."  
  
He lost one sparring partner, but gained another.  
  
Life was so unfair.  
  
He gave her a sour look. He had never spoken to her before, because she was always with his sisters doing girly stuff, the bunch of them looking all perky and giggly that it gave him goosebumps everytime he saw them together; he usually tried to avoid them like the plague. She was dressed in red, and her hair was in pigtails. As he looked at her, she smiled shyly. Red-faced, he avoided looking at her. Another girl.  
  
He soon cheered up. Mei Ling wouldn't beat him, she was only starting training while he had already two years headstart. Regaining his good spirits, he whistled as he warmed up  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Despite getting his butt kicked by Mei Ling a couple of times, he got along well with her. She did chatter a lot, just like his sisters, but he did listen to her, even if it got on his nerves most of the time. He'd just nod and say, "Ahm."  
  
He'd seen how his Aunt Mai treated her daughter, and he unconsciously made an effort to be nice to Mei Ling. He wasn't close to his own mother, but deep down he knew Li Yelan loved him and his sisters, so he was lucky.  
  
One day, Wei and Xiao Lang met a tear-streaked Meiling in the summerhouse.  
  
"What's wrong, Meiling?" asked Xiao Lang, concerned.  
  
"A-auntie Yelan gave me a little bird in a c-cage, " she hiccuped. "I-I wanted to touch it, so I opened the door of the cage and it flew - aw- wway..." the last came in a wail.  
  
Xiao Lang, after a brief hesitation, quickly made up his mind.  
  
"Wait here, Mei Ling. I'll get it back!" turning away and running towards the gardens. It had already begun to rain, and Wei had already shouted after him, but Xiao Lang didn't hear.  
  
Wei was waiting with Mei Ling when Xiao Lang finally showed up all soaking wet.  
  
"Syaoran-sama, you'll get sick," chided Wei, but Xiao Lang ignored him and held out something in his cupped hands to Mei Ling.  
  
It was her little bird, nestled in his hands. Xiao Lang had brought it back.  
  
Mei Ling hadn't thought that Xiao Lang would be this nice to her - she was quite overwhelmed.  
  
When she didn't take the bird from his hands, Xiao Lang was perplexed.  
  
"Here, Mei Ling, I found it in the garden..."  
  
Mei Ling couldn't stand it any longer, and so she ran into his arms and bawled while Wei sheltered the two of them with his umbrella.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
It was a bad case of hero-worship and love.  
  
Ever since Xiao Lang had retrieved the bird for her, Mei Ling had eyes for no one else but Xiao Lang. Anything Xiao Lang did, she did too, and she followed him like a sick puppy.  
  
"Stop following me, Mei Ling!" Xiao Lang would finally say in exasperation, but she didn't leave him alone and continually trailed after him.  
  
One day he was reading his Japanese lessons outside. As usual, Mei Ling was with him on the opposite end of the table. However, she was obviously struggling with a decision, but Xiao Lang ignored her as he concentrated on his Kanji.  
  
After grappling a particularly tricky sentence construction, Xiao Lang suddenly looked up and was startled to see Mei Ling pointing at him.  
  
"I will be your fiancee!" she finally declared.  
  
Xiao Lang thought she was joking. He sincerely hoped she was. But her ruby red eyes were dead serious.  
  
"Wha-- Mei Ling...!"  
  
"You don't like anybody else, do you?"  
  
"N-no, but..."  
  
"I will be your fiancee unless you find somebody else. Agree!" Her expression was determined, her fierce ruby eyes boring into his own brown ones.  
  
An image of a strange girl with short hair flitted across his mind. Xiao Lang simply dismissed it and finally shrugged at Mei Ling.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
So, at the age of nine Li Xiao Lang found himself engaged to Li Mei Ling.  
  
When the sisters heard the news, there was a general outcry.  
  
"WHAT?!?" This from Fan, who was in the process of looking for her stick. "Stop bamming me, Shing-shing."  
  
"I'm not!" replied Shing-shing. "Mei Ling is engaged to Xiao Lang. Great Aunt told me so."  
  
"Everybody's in uproar. Except Mother, of course. Great Aunt Zhang was practically outraged at Mei Ling's audacity. She accused Aunt Mai of engineering the whole thing," recounted Yun-tsai, who shook her head. "But the other Elders think it's a good match."  
  
"What does Mother say to all of this?" demanded Fan, who was secretly more than fond and protective of her little brother.  
  
"It was curious. She just said 'All in due time'" Chin replied thoughtfully. "As long as most of the Elders have no objection, it's as good as done unless he himself breaks the engagement."  
  
"Aren't they too young?" asked Shing-shing.  
  
"Well, he is The Li. Sooner or later the Elders would have picked out somebody for him, so he's probably better off with Mei Ling," Yun-tsai said softly.  
  
"He probably did it for Mei Ling. He's as protective of her as we are, even if he denies it," Fan surprisingly said after a while.  
  
"Xiao Lang has a good heart. I'm just afraid that when he finally finds the girl he loves, and breaks off the engagement, Mei Ling will be heartbroken," said Chin, while the rest of the girls agreed silently.  
  
"Yaaah, let's stop mooning!" Fan said after a while. "Mei Ling will be able to take care of herself whether or not she marries Xiao Lang - I taught her myself! Anybody up for annoying Xiao Lang today?" Grinning, the girls all joined her in search of Xiao Lang.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Xiao Lang didn't realize what an uproar his agreeing to be Mei Ling's fiance had caused. He sincerely loved Mei Ling, but just like another sister. He didn't want to hurt her so he agreed to be engaged to her.  
  
But Xiao Lang didn't tell anybody, especially Mei Ling, about a recurring dream of his. He kept dreaming about a girl with auburn hair wearing strange clothes. He couldn't see her face, just her eyes -- but he felt he knew her.  
  
Somehow, he also knew she had something to do with the Clow Cards.  
  
The Clow Cards. He knew everything there was to know about them and the Guardians. His Father had strongly suspected that the Cards were in Japan, and it was only a matter of time before the Cards became active again. And he planned on getting all of them back into the Clan. He knew he had to be ready.  
  
There was also one dream that disturbed him every now and then. He kept seeing a tall, dark-haired stranger, dressed in blue and black ceremonial robes. But what confused him was that sometimes the stranger changed into a boy. He also couldn't see the stranger's face, but he knew that this was Clow Reed.  
  
One night, after a particularly grueling day (his sisters had been particularly annoying and his Mother had been giving him rigorous magic defense training), he had awoken from a deep slumber to see the stranger standing by his bedside, holding a long staff. This time the stranger spoke to him in a gentle voice, before disappearing.  
  
The time draws near, Little Wolf.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
Two months before his eleventh birthday, Xiao Lang and Mei Ling were having another of their perpetual tussles in the courtyard.  
  
"Say 'Ah!" cajoled Mei Ling, attempting to feed Xiao Lang some noodles she made.  
  
"I don't want any, Mei Ling."  
  
"I made it especially for you, Xiao Lang - see, it even has some shrimp!"  
  
"Mei Ling, I don't -"  
  
"Xiao Lang."  
  
Upon hearing his Mother's voice, Xiao Lang stiffened and stood straight while Mei Ling looked up at her Aunt Yelan, who had come in quietly.  
  
"The Clow Cards are active. It's time to go to Tomoeda."  
  
*end of chapter 5* 


	6. Yelan Meets Ying Fa

My Little Wolf 

**By SibylSofiana**

**Chapter Six**

Yelan Meets Ying Fa

Based on the first movie.   Standard disclaimers apply.  

~o~o~o~o~

Her son was home for the Spring Break, as well as Mei Ling.   

Mei Ling had followed Xiao Lang soon after he had left for Tomoeda nine months ago.  One could not really dissuade Mei Ling once she set her mind on something.  Li Yelan gave a small smile as she made small notes in her appointment book.  _Such a strong spirit.  A pity she has no magic._

She had seen her son briefly as soon as he arrived, but as she had business matters to attend to with Li Deng, she had postponed talking with him.  Time enough tomorrow for that -- for now she wanted him to relax on his first day at home.  She soon left Xiao Lang to the not-so-tender mercies of his sisters, who promptly smothered him with hugs and kisses  (_A-ya, Xiao-xiao!  We missed you so much!)_

Aunt Zhang had been harder to convince – the Elders had wanted Xiao Lang to give a full accounting of his accomplishments with the Cards – but Yelan had managed to persuade her to leave off for now.  _And to think Li Yun had to convince them that the Cards were important to the Clan!_

Yelan just shook her head.  Ah, she was just glad her youngest child was home...

~o~o~o~o~

That night, Yelan drifted into a dream.  It was the same dream she had been having ever since Xiao Lang went to Tomoeda – she kept seeing a young wolf lying underneath a cherry tree.  She did not yet understand the significance of the cherry tree, but she knew it was associated closely with her son.  She struggled to remember the conversation she had with Xiao Lang a few months back...

~o~o~o~o~

_"The Cards are scattered?"  Yelan asked her son over the phone.  Xiao Lang was already in Tomoeda with Wei, searching for the Cards._

_"Yes, but the rashin board will help me locate them easily."  A brief pause.  Yelan could almost see her son worrying about something.  _

_"What is it, Xiao Lang?"_

_"I-I don't have the Key to the Cards, Mother.  Since the Cards were scattered, they are animated – the Key transforms into the Staff that returns them to Card form."_

_"Where is the Key  then?"_

_"There's this girl... her name is Kinomoto Sakura.  She has the Key.  She is completely ignorant about the history of the Cards, but... the Sun Guardian has chosen her as Card Captor." Her son's frustrated sigh came through the line._

_"Keroberos?!?"  That was a thought.  They had not anticipated the intervention of the Sun Guardian in this matter.  Yelan was deep in thought that she almost missed Xiao Lang's next words._

_"...already confronted her and would have taken her Cards by force, but her brother got in the way..."_

_Upon hearing this, she said abruptly.  "You harmed the girl, Xiao Lang?" Yelan's voice was stern._

_Sensing he had stumbled on an error, Xiao Lang stammered.  "I-I...Mother, she had some of the Cards..." he tried to explain but she interrupted him._

 "You are The Li.  The Li does not brawl about like a common street fighter, especially with a girl.  The Li is nothing if he does not behave with Honor.  Do you understand?"  At her admonition, Xiao Lang kept silent.  "The Cards are important, yes.  They are your father's legacy.  But they are secondary to our ultimate goal -- to show the Elders that you are worthy.   This is only a temporary setback...do not let it get the better of you."

~o~o~o~o~

The girl was the answer to the mystery.  Yelan opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling,  a frown marring her stoic features.  She felt a strong sense of foreboding intruding since morning on her usual calm.  Her gift of sight was clouded, as if someone was deliberately obscuring her visions.  She did not like this one bit.    _Powers were stirring._  

She had to talk to Xiao Lang tomorrow.

~o~o~o~o~

Yelan had just finished her discussion with Li Deng in the library when Wei came in.

"What is it, Wei?"  Yelan gave her old friend a smile.

"We have visitors from Japan, Madame."  Wei's eyes twinkled.  "Little Miss Kinomoto is here with her brother and her cousin, as well as a Mr. Tsukishiro.  Miss Chin and the girls have already made them welcome."

_The Card Captor Sakura was in Hong Kong?_  Yelan was astounded.  There was no such thing as coincidence.  Or so Clow Reed had believed.  Did he have a hand in this meeting?  Whatever the reason, it was an opportune moment to observe the girl who was Xiao Lang's rival.   

She stood up from the desk.  "Please excuse me, Cousin Deng.  It seems we have guests."

~o~o~o~o~

"Watashi Kinomoto Sakura desu..."  

The girl was quite pretty, Yelan thought.  She had a clear gaze for one so young, and polite manners.  Yelan didn't really know what to expect.  Xiao Lang had been surprisingly reticent about her.

Yelan lifted the girl's face with her hands and looked into the girl's eyes.  They were quite innocent and trusting.   The girl had a gentle aura, but also a hint of steel.  It was faint, but it was there.  This Sakura would be a formidable adversary someday.

"You have such a strong spirit..."  Yelan's eyes drifted towards the girl's backpack, where she could sense the Clow Cards were.  "But strong spirits could lead into great trouble."

She could sense the girl was curious about what she said, but Yelan decided to speak no more about it.  Instead, she focused on Xiao Lang, who stood even straighter on scrutiny.

"Xiao Lang, where is your report card?"  she asked directly.

She almost smiled at her son's chagrin.  Almost but not quite.  Even if her son was the Li, he still had to have good grades for her inspection.  Wei had assured her he was managing nicely and she was content.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that evening, she talked to Xiao Lang privately, after gently chiding him about his Japanese grades and praising him for his Math.

"Why is she here, Xiao Lang?"  Yelan asked after a while.

As he explained about her winning a trip to HongKong in a raffle, she listened in silence.  He also mentioned the afternoon's adventure where he tried to follow an aura he suddenly sensed and how he found Sakura by the old well in the city.  Yelan was intrigued.  There was something going on with the girl.  She soon nodded, finally convinced on her plan.

"Tour them around Hong Kong tomorrow, Xiao Lang.  And bring Mei Ling with you,"  she added.  Just as he was about to protest, she raised her hand.  "Watch out for her.  You need to find out her weaknesses if you are to succeed."

Xiao Lang didn't tell his Mother about his dreams... that the girl in his dream had auburn hair and green eyes, wearing strange costumes... much like Kinomoto Sakura.  It had confused him to see that his dream was real flesh and blood.  He wanted to explain to his Mother how uneasy he felt to be around her, how strange...

_But he was an obedient son.  _

"Yes, Mother."

~o~o~o~o~

Very late that evening, Yelan found herself in the courtyard overlooking the city.  And not surprisingly, Sakura was with her.   Yelan had brought her here instinctively.  The girl had had a nightmare and had screamed out.  

And she had heard.  She could not sleep herself, being disturbed by strange omens.  But she could sense that the girl's dreams were more insidious.  She somehow felt protective over this girl Sakura.

"Stand there in the center," she directed Sakura, who obeyed her silently.  

Yelan took out her fan and closed her eyes, murmuring the incantations that her grandmother had taught her to banish evil spirits and protect loved ones.  The ground beneath the girl glowed, revealing a spell formation much like Clow's, and Sakura could only look at Yelan in awe.

After a few more minutes, Yelan closed her fan, satisfied.  The spell would spare the girl her dreams, at least for the rest of the night.   The glow around Sakura soon died down.

She shook her head and looked at Sakura's face intently.  "Your strong spirit is attracting the wrong kind of attention.  You must be careful, Sakura."  

Troubled, beautiful emerald eyes looked up to her.  "What should I do?"

Quelling the urge to embrace her son's rival in comfort, Yelan gently said, "You are the only one who knows.  The answer lies in your dreams."

Sakura could only nod as she followed Yelan back to the house.

~o~o~o~o

After her encounter with Sakura, Yelan could not sleep, so she went to the library.  She randomly selected a book from her husband's collection, and settled down on the couch.  Thumbing through it idly, her eye caught a name written in a scrawl at the bottom of a page.

_Madoushi..._

Yelan felt a small chill.  It was in Clow's hand.  She had an impression of water, and drowning.  The girl Sakura was in trouble.

~o~o~o~o

"Beware the water."  Yelan said to Sakura in a low voice the next morning, as her guests were thanking them and saying their goodbyes.

As the girl looked up in bewilderment, Yelan bent down to kiss her on the cheek.   She did not need to look up and see her son's reaction.  His mother kissing his rival!

~o~o~o~o

But Xiao Lang did not know that Yelan had read something else last night that finally made everything clear to her.  As Yelan stood by the doorway, waving them off, she remembered the passages she had read in Clow's handwriting:

I often dream of cherry blossoms, and I smile!  Perhaps I should go to Japan...

Green eyes -- green eyes and tawny ones.  A boy with tawny eyes, who looks like Uncle.   My son?  No, not my son.  A little wolf!  Fierce and loyal!  But my little cherry blossom will be Mistress of the Cards, and Tamer of the Wolf!

Sakura.  Cherry blossom.  Ying Fa.

It all became clear to her what Yun had been telling her in the very beginning. _ "It's not going to come in the form we expected, but the end result will still be the same." _

If her husband was still alive, she would have throttled him.  Li Yun did _love_ being cryptic.

But it would not do to enlighten Xiao Lang this early.  He would have to play out the whole story of the Clow Cards before he could take his place as the Li, cards or no cards.

~o~o~o~o~

That afternoon, she was still pondering the ramifications of all she had learned when she felt a sudden dread.   She could not feel her son's aura!  _Xiao Lang!!!_

 "Wei!"  Fear had made her voice sharp, and Wei appeared immediately.  "Send out for the car – I'm going to the city!"

~o~o~o~o

She made her way through the dark alleyways.  She could sense Wei following her but she ignored him and concentrated on the girl's distressed aura. 

She soon came upon Sakura and her cousin.  Behind them, she could see the pillar of energy covering the old well.  _Madoushi's well_, she now knew.

"What are you doing here?"  Sakura asked.  

The girl was dressed in a strange pink costume, but Yelan had no time to waste on trivialities.  "I could not sense Xiao Lang's aura," she said quietly.

The girl was stammering an anguished "G-gomen..." but Yelan ignored her as she held her fan out towards the energy barrier.  "Stand back," she warned.  Yelan steadied her breath and concentrated on focusing her aura onto the fan she held.  Struggling to maintain control over the sudden surge of power, she carefully turned the fan over.

And sliced the barrier with it.

As the girls stood frozen in their amazement, she said urgently.  "Hurry, I cannot hold it much longer!"  Even as she spoke, she feel her strength wavering.

The girl Sakura nodded and quickly went through.  Before going down the well, she gave Yelan a look that promised to bring Xiao Lang back safe and sound.

When she was disappeared, Yelan's strength finally left her, and she fainted in Tomoyo's arms.

~o~o~o~o~

When she woke up, she could see Xiao Lang's worried face beside her.

"Mother!"  Anxiety made Xiao Lang abandon his usual reserve, and he hugged his mother in his relief to see her awake.

She quietly lifted a hand to his face.  "Are you alright, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Xiao Lang said, holding his mother's hand close to his cheek.  

"And Ying Fa?"

"She's back at the hotel with her brother, Daidouji-san and Tsukishiro-san."

Yelan fell silent, then looked at her son.  "She is a worthy rival, Xiao Lang."

Surprised, Xiao Lang looked at his Mother.  What he saw in her face confused him.

"Yes.  Yes, she is, Mother."

@@@@@

Quickies:

'Kung Hei Fat Choi' to everybody!  (That's Happy Chinese New Year to the rest of us)  Hope you like this latest installment :)


	7. Clueless

My Little Wolf 

By SibylSofiana

Chapter Seven 

Clueless

_Xiao Lang ponders on the relationships he has with certain persons, but really can't see that when he's not thinking about the Cards, he's thinking about the Card Captor Sakura._

_Oh, yeah.  We really don't own CCS.  So no talk of suing, please._

_~0~0~0~0~_

Xiao Lang was thoughtful as he made his way past Penguin Park on his way home.  For once Meiling was preoccupied with something else and not hanging like a leech on his arm.  

It had already been a year since he arrived in Tomoeda and challenged Kinomoto Sakura.  He had been fully trained and ready, but he still hadn't been prepared for the fact that even if Sakura had no training, she had an innate sense of magic.  

And Kinomoto was getting stronger day by day.  Sure, she still didn't know a lot of things about the cards during the first few months he had known her.  But since then, she just kept on being determined to complete all the cards.  He had to admire that in her.  

But the Cards were meant for me.  I musn't forget that.

_If only I wasn't distracted by Tsukishiro-san._   

The errant thought made him go red in the face.  

"I'm cursed."  He said out loud.  

Fortunately, Mei Ling was busy talking to herself and wasn't paying him any attention.

_~TSUKISHIRO YUKITO~_

The first time he saw Tsukishiro Yukito he felt struck by lightning.  Like something cut straight through him just by looking at that open, smiling face.  All thoughts of violence against the tall, lanky guy (who turned out to be Kinomoto's brother) fled in the face of the offer of a pork bun from this cheery looking bespectacled guy.   (Xiao Lang never did look at a pork bun the same way again).  

But Kinomoto also liked him.  

Now I'm not just competing with her for the cards, I'm also competing with her for Tsukishiro-san.  

He kicked at a loose stone on the pavement in frustration.  And she had an edge, darn it!  She had known him since the third grade, and he was her brother's best friend.  But he knew Tsukishiro-san liked to eat, maybe he could save up more of his allowance to buy  some snacks...

_~0~0~0~0~_

What was worse, Kinomoto knew he liked Tsukishiro-san.  He remembered the time he captured the Return Card.   He had gone without Mei Ling, and not surprisingly, met Kinomoto at the Tsukimine Shrine.  

They were up in the tree, waiting for a sign that a Clow Card was in the area.  The Plushie, who had come along for the ride, had gone to get them some drinks, and they were quite alone.   Kinomoto suddenly looked at him sideways.

"You like him too, don't you, Li-kun?"  

Xiao Lang looked away quickly and gave a mental groan.

_Who the heck gave him the tendency to blush?  Certainly not his mother!   _

But he didn't have to ask whom Kinomoto was referring to.  He just gave a sheepish nod before turning his head back to look at her.  

She was looking straight at him with those shining eyes, and at that moment he didn't know what came over him.  Confused, he jumped down from the tree and walked away.

"Li-kun, where are you going?!"  He heard her calling out from behind.

"I'm going to see why the Plushie's taking so long..." 

He was heading towards the soda station when he heard her scream.  He turned around just in time to see the Return Card pull Sakura into the Shrine tree.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Everything seemed a fast-paced drama after that.  Looking back, he marveled at how his actions seemed automatic.  All he knew was that he had to get Kinomoto back.  He had to get Kinomoto back from the past by using his Time Card.  Using the Time Card was always tricky, and it drained a lot from him.  But he got her back, and got the Return Card for his trouble.  But all thoughts of the Card fled as Sakura thanked him prettily and gave him a hug...and he fainted, whether from exhaustion or plain embarrassment he would never know - just that the annoying Plushie wouldn't let him hear the end of it for days.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Stupid, annoying Plushie..."  Xiao Lang muttered under his breath. 

"Xiao La-a-annnng!..."  He looked up from his thoughts to see Meiling pouting at him.  "You weren't listening!"

Inwardly he shook his head.  So much for a moment's peace.  

"What's bothering you now, Meiling?"  He knew he sounded gruff, but she paid it no mind as she gleefully enumerated impractical ways to beat Kinomoto at getting all the other cards.

"Hn," was all he could say as they headed back towards the apartment.

_~MEI LING~_

He looked at her across the school courtyard.  She looked so pretty, just sitting quietly.  But he felt sorry for her.  Her laughing eyes were downcast and he was afraid she would break down.  They had argued earlier at home, and right now she wasn't talking to him because she was so upset.

"You don't even want me here!"  she had accused him, her eyes flashing.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?"  Kinomoto asked softly as she came up beside him, Daidouji trailing close behind.

"My Aunt wants her to come home."  He had been surprised that Aunt Mai had called and asked for Mei Ling.  Aunt Mai _never_ called, it was always Mei Ling who called her.  He didn't know the reason his aunt wanted Mei Ling back home, but he knew Mei Ling was sad.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Before he knew it, Kinomoto had invited Mei Ling over to her home.  It was a kind gesture he had not expected.  Neither had Mei Ling, but she accepted.   And so that night, it was just Wei and him at the apartment.  

He missed Mei Ling already.  His erstwhile fiancee was a pain in the neck at times, but he was genuinely fond of her.  And the place was quiet without her.

Wei patted his shoulder consolingly.  "Don't worry, Syaoran-sama.  She'll be alright."  

_~0~0~0~0~_

The Twin Card seemed to be gaining the upper hand when Kinomoto suddenly turned to Mei Ling and exclaimed,

"Fight with Syaoran!  You know him best, you know his every technique!"

"I'm not any g-good..."

"Mei Ling, we can do it!"   He never said anything during those martial arts classes with Mei Ling in the past, but now that they were in sync, he felt proud.  When they finally won, he looked at Mei Ling.  They were both breathing hard after their exertions, but smiles were on both their faces.  They did it together.

"Mei Ling, I don't think of you as a nuisance,"  he said quietly.

"_Honto_, Xiao Lang?"  Mei Ling's ruby eyes glittered.

"Ah."

When Xiao Lang looked up, he saw Kinomoto smiling, holding her staff to her chest.

"_Sugoi_, Mei Ling!  You were so good!"

As Mei Ling faced her new friend gratefully, Xiao Lang could not help but look also at Kinomoto.  And strange sensations fluttered in his chest.

_~KINOMOTO SAKURA~_

After that, he noticed her more and more.  The way her face would light up when she talked about Tsukishiro-kun, how she turned as white as a sheet when Naoko-chan told her ghost stories, the way she would get all embarrassed when Daidouji-san followed her around with the videocam, the way her expressive green eyes would turn to him when she needed help...

"Clow Cards, concentrate on the Cards!"  he would grit his teeth and work harder.

But he had lost the compelling need to wish harm on this girl who was his rival.   There was still the obligation to get all the Cards – he was The Li.  But he could not help but admire this girl who was strong, yet kind, gentle and caring.  It was a radical thought for him to feel that she deserved the Cards as much as he did.

There was something about Kinomoto Sakura that drew him.   Probably because of the dream that was still a mystery to him – of a girl with auburn hair and green eyes.  Was it her?  What did it all mean?

But he put it all at the back of his mind.  Time enough to figure it out.

(In later years, he would berate himself for missing all the signs earlier.  It only took the sharp eyes of Tomoyo Daidouji to figure out the truth.)

_~0~0~0~0~_

Only a few more Cards were still out there.  Both of them had come out nearly even.

What he didn't know was that very soon he and Kinomoto Sakura would have to face the greatest challenge.

**Yue.**

@@@@@

Authors' Interlude 

Hello, to all the new faces!  Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  It truly warms our heart and keeps us going!  Yup, Sourmuggie and Kawaii Syaoran, we're trying to stay true to the CCS story, or keeping the spirit of it, at least.  We do have the copies of the manga and the anime at our disposal, but trying to find the exact dialogue takes time, and we're just trying to write down what we remember and hope for the best :)

We'd like to update as soon as we can, but really, it's not as easy as it looks!  Sometimes we don't like what's happening with the chapter we're writing so we have to start from scratch.  Sometimes, even a change in perspective helps, like we're thinking – should we do this from Mei Ling's point of view, or Xiao Lang's or Yelan's?

So hope you like this latest installment.  Call it our Pre-Valentines Day gift to all of you.  (Don't you think the subject is apt?  The original title was supposed to be _Questions of the Heart_, but we settled for _Clueless_.)

Happy Valentines Day!

Ja Ne!

Sibyl and Sofiana :)


	8. About Hanyaan and Pink Auras

My Little Wolf 

By SibylSofiana

~o~o~o~o~o~o Chapter Eight 

About Hanyaan and Pink Auras

That new substitute teacher _really_ complicated things.  

Xiao Lang gave her another glare when he thought she wasn't looking, although he knew it was probably useless.  He knew that _she knew_ that he didn't trust her one bit, anyway. 

One probable reason why he didn't like her at all was because there was a connection between her and Kinomoto Touya.  THAT guy was definitely NOT one of his favorite people.  Kinomoto Sakura wouldn't tell him what happened to her at the Shrine the day he captured the Return Card, but he had his suspicions.

Stranger still, that teacher always seemed to be around when things happened.   Like when she rescued them from the Maze.  Like that time at the ice skating rink.  Then the strawberry farm where they got locked up in the materials room.  

And there was that Sleeping Beauty fiasco – 

_No, best not think about it!_  

Just the thought of the humiliation made him slightly red in the face.  But he just knew _she_ had been behind it!

Well, he would just have to keep his eyes open.  

He snorted as he watched the girl at the desk in front of him.  Kinomoto had her chin propped up on her hands and was dreamily watching the teacher.  

Not that she understood half of what Mizuki sensei was saying, he thought disgustedly. 

"...given the value of y, what would be the value of x?  Li Syaoran?"  

Mizuki sensei's calm voice intruded on his thoughts.   Xiao Lang did a quick computation in his head before standing up and bracing his hands on the table.

"25."  

"Very good, Li-kun!  And for the next problem..."  

Mizuki sensei actually winked at him before she turned around, to his annoyance.  In his irritation, he glared at the back of the head of the girl in front of him.  

Even if that bird-brained Kinomoto was in schwweeet mode, he could tell his glare was getting to her.

"Hoeeee!"

~o~o~o~

A few days later, he found himself in front of Kinomoto's door.  It was a bit early for a Sunday, but he had promised Tsukishiro-san he would go watch the archery contest.

"Li-kun!"  Kinomoto Sakura had opened the door.

"Ohayo..."  Xiao Lang rarely smiled, but he couldn't help himself from giving a small twitch.  Kinomoto was excited today, her aura flashing so **VERY PINK (**in bold capital letters) that it was infectious.  But then again, she was always excited at something, if that aura was any indication.

Beside her, the calmer violet aura he had come to associate with Daidouji soon manifested itself.

"Ohayo, Li-kun."  As he nodded a greeting, Tomoyo turned back to Sakura.  "Here, Sakura-chan, let's split up the bento boxes..."  But before she could finish, Xiao Lang picked up the package.

"_Ano_, Li-kun, it's alright I can carry..."  Sakura protested, but he shook his head.

"I can handle it."  And that was that.  Well, she was providing the lunch, he could at least help in carrying it.

~o~o~o~

As they were riding on the train, Xiao Lang felt a sudden dip in Kinomoto's aura.  He turned to follow her gaze out the window.

She was looking at the Tokyo Tower with a strange expression on her face.  

He felt uneasy.  The Tower had figured in his dreams lately – ever since that Teacher came, to be exact.   All the more reason he didn't trust her.

Did Kinomoto have the same dreams?

Sakura's bag opened and out came the miniature version of the Sun Guardian.  It was not saying much, thank Clow!  But that in itself was a strange thing.  It was also looking out the window and muttering to itself.

Xiao Lang looked back at the Tower.  _I had better keep my eyes open._

~o~o~o~

Tsukishiro-san was really good in the archery competition.  But **THAT **teacher was also good, Xiao Lang thought grudgingly as he sat watching the event beside Kinomoto and Daidouji.

It soon became clear that these two would face each other in the finals.    After successive draws, the match was finally settled as the redheaded teacher missed the target center by a hairsbreadth.  Tsukishiro-san had won!

Kinomoto Touya was a handy cook – he had to hand it to the guy, Xiao Lang thought admitted reluctantly.  Lunch was a feast, and he was definitely hungry.  He hadn't wanted to bother Wei with breakfast, so he just made himself some hot chocolate before heading over to Kinomoto's place.  Before he wolfed down his meal though, he made sure to inspect his lunch thoroughly.  He wouldn't put it past the guy to poison his lunch.  Even if THAT guy wasn't around, you never knew.

"I wonder where Kero-chan is..." Kinomoto was asking Daidouji worriedly.

_Hunh.  _The Stupid Plushie was definitely acting strange since this morning.  And now with a veritable feast just his for the asking, he just disappeared.  _His loss_, Xiao Lang thought vengefully as he speared another shrimp.

Inevitably, Kinomoto stood up to look for him.  When she got back though, she didn't only bring back Keroberos, but also THAT sensei.  

He couldn't figure out how they all ended up walking together, _her_ included.   If that wasn't enough, a dreamy-eyed Kinomoto was beside him with that sickeningly PINK aura emanating from her as she occasionally looked back at her two favorite persons behind them.  

It was starting to get the customary reaction from him, and he felt Kinomoto cringe under his glare.  He didn't know why it irked him so much.  Seeing her aura so brilliantly directed at other people made him uncomfortable.  He always seemed to be on the defensive, somehow.   

"Oh no!  Where are the bento boxes?"  Kinomoto's voice interrupted his thoughts.  "I must have left them by the archery dojo.  I'll have to get them..."  

Sighing, he turned back with the rest of the group as Daidouji ran after her.

Then all thoughts stood still as the earth moved violently from under their feet.

Earthy! 

~o~o~o~

After a fierce battle, Earthy was finally captured.  And that was the end of it -- Earthy was the last Card in Clow's collection.  Xiao Lang didn't know how he felt about the whole thing.  Should he be relieved it was all over?  Or would the next battle be between him and Kinomoto?

He dusted himself off and looked at her.  They had been through a lot, both good and bad.  As he thought about it, he knew he wouldn't fight her.  Not if he could help it.

He watched her as she twirled around excitedly, her auburn hair flying across her face.  And then she was heading towards them laughing.   She was proud of herself, he could see it in her eyes.

The funny thing was, he was proud of her too.

"I'm so happy, Li-kun!"  Those brilliant green eyes were flashing at him, and he found himself blushing again.

"Ah."  He managed to say, and looked straight into her eyes.  "You did a good job."

Her answering smile did something to his insides that he didn't want to delve into yet.

In the meantime, he was still wondering how Daidouji managed to get them both into costume.  Apparently, aside from bringing the vast array of Sakura Card Captor costumes, her van had also stopped by his apartment to pick up his ceremonial robes.

"You have to wear something special when you're doing something special!"  exclaimed Daidouji with an almost-manic gleam in her eye.  _The girl was scary.  _"Did you write your name on the Card, Sakura-chan?"  she asked, still filming.

"No, not yet,"  Kinomoto shook her head and took out a pencil.

"Once you write your name on it, all the Cards will be sealed," intoned Keroberos, who had transformed into the Sun Guardian during the battle with Earthy.  Strangely enough, he was standing beside Mizuki-sensei, who was looking at Kinomoto gravely.

"Kero-chan, Li-kun also has some Clow Cards.  So who's the real owner of the Cards?"  Daidouji asked curiously, even as she filmed Kinomoto writing down her name.

Xiao Lang had been quietly listening to the exchange, and when Daidouji asked her question, he quickly glanced at Keroberos.  He HAD been wondering about that.  The Cards couldn't obey two Masters – one would have to prevail.   But who would decide that?

If it were up to Keroberos, it was obvious who the Guardian favored.  Much as he was reluctant to fight Kinomoto, he wouldn't relinquish his captured Cards easily, especially on that Guardian's say-so.   Besides, Keroberos didn't seem to have the power to compel him to give up his Cards.

That would leave the Moon Guardian.

"There!"  Xiao Lang was distracted from his thoughts as Kinomoto waved the Card with a flourish.  "It's a Sakura Card now!"

He was about to speak when he felt the wind pick up.

_Something's wrong_, as he suddenly felt the wind grow in intensity.  

"What's happening?!?!"  He could hear Kinomoto shouting. The ever increasing gusts of air blew past the courtyard, scattering the leaves fiercely, that Xiao Lang had to cover his eyes. 

"The Last Judgment..."

Xiao Lang whipped his head to stare at the Teacher, but was then distracted at the sight of Tsukishiro-san rising up into the air.  Before the battle with Earthy, Kinomoto had made him sleep, and he had been lying on a bench under a tree.  Up until now.

Tsukishiro-san was glowing so brightly, and wings suddenly appeared, engulfing him entirely, much like when Keroberos transformed.  Xiao Lang could only gaze in awe.

And then the wings spread open, and Tsukishiro-san nowhere in sight.  Instead, a being with long hair trailing around his body was looking at them with baleful, silver eyes.

Xiao Lang gasped.

It was Yue!

~o~o~o~

Authors' Notes:

Really intended to end this chapter with the Last Judgment, but the telling turned out to be a little longer than expected because of some insights that had to be made by Xiao Lang.  So we had to cut the chapter into two – but it makes our job easier as the next chapter is practically done, with just a few details to put in.

It was probably bad to end the chapter with the same ending as Chapter 7 – the "YUE" thing.  If we had to start over, we'd probably change 7's ending as "SAKURA" or something.  Ah well.

Hi, June6 and Hoshi-chan!  Some S+S moments for you :p

To sweet-captor, lilli-lil and Daught of the Forest, hope you liked this one!

Kawaii-syaoran, we also love Syaoran!  [Sibylsofiana's Extra-special Triple Whammy Super Hug to Syaoran!]  Heheheh, just wait till you get to the very last chapter! (Mmm, Chapter 13 or 14 probably, depends on how much Eriol annoys Syaoran in the next chapters, hahaha!


	9. Yue's Judgment

My Little Wolf 

By SibylSofiana

Back to the disclaimers!  CLAMP owns CCS and CCS characters.  We just play with them and hopefully return them none the worse for wear.

Chapter Nine 

Yue's Judgment

The Past 

_"I am dying, Keroberos.  Yue."_

_"No, NO!"  Strong denials coming from the lips of the silver angel, while an anguished whisper came from the mouth of the golden lion laying at his feet._

_"Yes, my Guardians.  My friends."  Clow Reed lay against his chair, pensive.  "My time has come – but I would not leave you masterless.  Friendless.  Once I am gone, the Cards will lie dormant..."_

_He put his hand on the tawny head lying tenderly on his lap.  "You, Keroberos.  I leave you to safeguard the Cards, and to you I give the task of being the Appointer..."_

_"For what, Clow?"  Keroberos raised sorrowful eyes to his Master._

_"For the new Card Master."  He raised his hand as a shout of denial came from Yue and a roar of outrage came from Keroberos.   His revelations had come as double blow to his Guardians, and he was sorry for that.  "Peace, both of you."_

_This time, Clow looked into Yue's eyes.  "To you Yue, I assign the task of Judge.  You have to pass judgment on whoever Keroberos appoints as Card Captor."_

_"I will never have another Master!"_

_Clow leaned over to kiss Yue's brow.  "Oh, but you will, Yue."_

_"I will seal you in the Book, but when the time is right, you will awaken.  And I will no longer be with you, but you will remember me.  And now, my Guardians, sleep..." Clow gently murmured a spell as he looked at his Guardians for the last time._

_And Yue and Keroberos knew no more._

~0~0~0~

The present 

"Ah, Yue.  Still as grumpy as ever."  Keroberos was not surprised that Yue had only decided to come out now.   Trust Yue to accept his task, albeit unwillingly.  The task did not require him to materialize until all the Cards had been captured.    

And so, the Moon Guardian exercised his free will in this manner -- and avoided contact with Keroberos and his candidate until his task was upon him.

But Keroberos felt little resentment – he knew his brother well.  Yue was still hurting.

"Keroberos."  Yue acknowledged the other Guardian with a curt nod.

_All this time, he had watched and waited, hiding behind his false form.  But no longer!  It was time to end this farce that Keroberos started._  Yue conveniently set aside the fact that it had been his Master that had put things into motion.

"There are two candidates, Keroberos.  I declare this Judgment invalid."

Keroberos growled.  

"I have appointed Kinomoto Sakura as the Card Mistress.   My Choice is valid, even if the boy has some of the Cards.  Fulfill your task, Yue!" 

Anger flashed briefly in those silver eyes, then Yue glanced at the two would-be Card Captors in disdain.  These two would never be at Clow's level.  Never.  

It would be best to end this now, so he could sleep and grieve for the Master he had lost.   Yue would soon disappear – not even lingering as a memory.  And to him, _that_ fate did not seem at all evil, nor undesired.

"So be it."

Giving them no time to react, Yue quickly drew the boy up towards the Tower, to begin The Last Judgment.

~0~0~0~

Xiao Lang tried to brace himself against the onslaught of ice coming from Yue, but it was too much, and he got knocked down.  He gritted his teeth, and tried to use his Fire Charm and Wind Charm in succession, to no avail.  Yue brushed it off, and hurled icicles at him.

The being looked at him loftily. 

"I cannot believe you have captured the Clow Cards with such a low level of magic.  Use the Cards you have to defeat me."  

Xiao Lang stubbornly met the Moon Guardian's icy gaze.  At that point, there was nothing else he could do.  He would have to use the Clow Cards.

He plunged his sword onto the Card in front of him.  "TIME!"  

Xiao Lang could feel the Card sapping his strength, but he held on.   

_..........._

_He did it!  _ Yue had vanished! Xiao Lang could hardly believe it.  

But then he was shocked to hear the Guardian's voice behind him.

"Time serves under Yue.   You cannot use it to defeat me."  The silver eyes flickered.  Shards appeared once more in Yue's hands and Xiao Lang could only gaze in horror.

~o~o~o~

He lost himself in time and space – he was floating, floating and numb.  

Then he hit the ground hard, and he was brought back to reality.  He looked at his hands.  _The Cards – I've lost the Cards!  _He looked up, and the vision that was the Moon Guardian made him still with shock, anger and fear.  

_No, NO!  _His mind was screaming red at him.  _SAKURA!!!_  

As if the sheer might of his will summoned her, Sakura appeared within his line of vision.  She was saying something to him, but he couldn't quite understand her.  Blocking the pain for a moment, his mouth voiced the words his mind was trying to say.

"Don't... fight..him," he gasped.  "He's too powerful."

After a few lungfuls of air his control returned, despite the voices in his head clamoring to be heard. 

_That wasn't what I wanted to say!!!  _They shouted in chorus. 

Xiao Lang sweat profusely, beads of perspiration clinging to his brow.  

_I DON'T WANT YOU HURT, SAKURA!_

Like a beacon of light his mind cleared, the voices now silent as his intent revealed itself to them.  He looked to where she was, but he was too late.

Yue had taken her.

~0~0~0~

On the ground, Keroberos watched. And waited.  His task was over – this was Yue's time.  He raised golden eyes toward the Tower.  Even from this distance, he could feel his brother's pain – it was emanating in waves.  Keroberos' hurt was muted by time -- he was not a creature fashioned for long suffering.  

But Yue -- Yue's pain did not dull over time, only intensified.

_Ah, Clow – why did it have to be this way?_

But still, Keroberos trusted Clow.  And he believed in Sakura and her magic.  Granted, it was nothing compared to Clow's power, but it was growing.  She just had to make Yue realize that.

"I-I have to help her!"  The Brat had stood up and tried to make his way to the Tower.  Keroberos stopped him with a flash of wings.

"No.  If you help her, she loses the Judgment."

"But –"  the boy looked at the Guardian helplessly.

"Ah.  I believe it's my turn,"  murmured Mizuki-sensei.

Keroberos had forgotten all about her.   As he instinctively moved to stop her, he was brought up short by her moon aura.   The teacher smiled.  

_This one has her own task from Clow...! _he realized in disbelief.  At her glance, helet her pass unopposed.  He could only watch silently as she headed towards the Tower.  __

~o~o~o~

_There was one more task left, Clow mused as he held the Book lovingly in his hands.  He heard a soft tap on the door._

_"Come in, Miyage-san." A slender red-haired woman slipped into the room with noiseless feet and gave a small bow._

_"It is time, Reed-san?"_

_"Yes.  Please keep this token, Miyage-san, until a daughter of your house accepts the task I have appointed for her." He handed her something wrapped in silk, which she accepted gravely.  The Sorcerer had done much for her family – she would not fail him in this._

_"It shall be done.  And the Book?"  Miyage eyed the volume in his hands._

_"It will go where needful."_

As the woman backed her way slowly out of the room, Clow looked at the cherry tree outside his window.  It was the winter of his life, but the tree would bloom in the spring.  

As he closed his eyes for the last time, he dreamed it was spring again.  He heard a wolf howl in the distance... then suddenly, there it was, under the cherry tree!

And he smiled.

~o~o~o~

Mizuki arrived at the top of the Tower, cradling the bell carefully in her hands.  It was a pity that Li-kun was hurt, but the outcome was already pre-ordained.  The Li had another purpose, but not as Master of the Clow Cards.  And she, Mizuki Kaho, had her own purpose in the scheme of things.

"Your interference will only bring you harm." Yue said warningly as she came forward.

"I have a gift for Sakura." She smiled.  "From Clow Reed."  

As the Guardian watched, stunned, Mizuki turned to Sakura.  "Clow wanted you to have this chance, Sakura-chan."  She smiled as the girl raised confused eyes to her face.

"Now, raise your Staff, and say this with me – 'Key created by Clow, accept this new power.'"  Mizuki raised the bell, and  as Sakura repeated the words, the Staff started to glow.  

_"Reveal your new form before me -- RELEASE!" _

As the Staff changed form, Mizuki said to the awestruck girl.   "_You can do it.  You have the invincible spell, Sakura-chan..."_

And Mizuki raised her eyes to the towering Moon Guardian.

"My task is done."

~o~o~o~

The Guardian was stunned at this further betrayal.  Yue could not believe that Clow would do such a thing.  Impossible!   The pain gnawed his insides, although his pale face did not show it.   _It is time to end this..._

As the girl called out Windy, he almost laughed at her stupidity.   Almost.

But he never laughed.  Not anymore.  He was cold – cold since that snowy day when Clow died.  And that idiot Keroberos actually thought this girl would replace Clow in his heart?  Never!

"Windy is under my influence.  You cannot defeat me –"  he began, but then he felt something different happening.

_WHAT!  What is this?!?_  For Windy had now fettered him and would not let go.

Yue-san, she is our Mistress now...  

NO!  He struggled mightily, but it seemed that Windy obeyed a higher power.  And he was soon forced to give up when he realized that all was lost.

Windy deposited him ignominiously in front of the girl, and he knelt, defeated.

_What is the use of being a Judge when the outcome has already been decided? _he thought to himself bitterly.

 "Yue-san..."

He tried to ignore her voice, but it was quiet and strong.

"You loved Clow-san very much, didn't you?"  He didn't deign to answer that.  

"I don't know anything about magic, and I can't do anything but...I love the Cards and Kero-chan and I'm sure I can come to love you too..._No, I already love you_!"  The girl declared.  "I don't want to be your Master, I want us to be good friends,"  she said holding out her hands in impassioned appeal.

As he looked up at her, he thought sadly to himself, Can it ever be that easy?  

Yue stood up, ignoring her outstretched arms.  "Close your eyes."

As Sakura hastily obeyed, he finally declared:

"The Judgment ends.  I, the Judge Yue, accept Sakura as my Mistress."

For Clow, he would try.

~o~o~o~

_She won.  Kinomoto had prevailed over Yue!_

As she hurried toward them, Xiao Lang thought he'd figured out why.

Kinomoto Sakura had _compassion_.  She loved the Cards, and she loved the Guardians – not for the power they wielded, but simply because she had a heart big enough to include them.  Even for Yue, who did not love her back.  He didn't think he could hold that much love...

Though as she took his hands in hers and whirled him around, locking a pair of laughing, emerald eyes with his, he thought he could hold some of it.

Suddenly confused and dizzy, he let himself fall out of her reach and tumbled onto the courtyard floor, letting his fatigue overwhelm the truths he wasn't ready to admit to himself yet.

.

~o~o~o~

He had lost.

He leaned hard against the wall of the apartment.   _What to do now?  Should he go back to Hongkong?  _

Wei came into view.   He took one look at Xiao Lang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's done then?" 

"Ah."  The phone rang, and Wei went to get it as Xiao Lang wearily took off his shoes.

"Syaoran-sama, it's for you."  Wei gave him a compassionate glance before handing him the phone and leaving the room.

"Konnichiwa..."

"Xiao Lang, are you all right?"  He could feel his mother's anxiety on the other end of the line, although she was trying to mask it.   "I had a dream, you and Ying Fa...!"

He hastened to reassure her.  

"I'm alright, Mother, and so is Kinomoto..."  He breathed deeply.   "But I lost all the Cards today."

After a moment's silence, he could hear his mother's sigh.  "Yue made the final judgment."  Yelan stated simply.

"Ah."  And finally, the hardest news of all.  "Yue chose Kinomoto as the new Card Mistress."

He waited with bated breath what she would say.   _That he had failed her, failed his Father?  That he was not worthy to be The Li?  _ Xiao Lang unconsciously clenched his fist while waiting for the verdict.

A blanket of silence surrounded them for a couple of uncomfortable seconds before Yelan chose to lift it.

"You not begrudge Ying Fa her mastery over the Cards?"  Yelan's voice was soft,  questioning. 

He took a deep breath.  "No."  _And he meant it_.

"Tell me everything that happened, Xiao Lang."  Her voice commanded, and Xiao Lang went over everything that happened during the day.  As he finished his story, there was only silence at the other end of the line.   _And then --_

"What do you plan to do now, Xiao Lang?"

No reproach in her voice, nor anger.

She was taking this all too calmly – in his surprise, he replied without thought.  

"I'm staying."  When he realized what he had said, he was again surprised at the resolution in his voice.  It seemed, unconsciously, he already knew what he was supposed – _no, what he wanted_ to do.  

"For a while, anyway.  I need to see what's going to happen next, Mother."

"Yes, you must stay," she surprised him by agreeing with him.  "Tell me about Ying Fa when next we talk.  I am most curious about her, especially now that she has the Clow Cards."

"Mother..." Xiao Lang began hesitantly, "The Elders –"

"Leave the Elders to me," she said firmly.  "Now it is time for you to rest.   Make yourself a hot chocolate before you go to bed, alright?"  Her voice was almost tender.

"Sweet dreams, my little wolf."  And the line went dead, leaving Xiao Lang looking at the phone bewilderedly.

~o~o~o~

Hongkong 

Li Yelan was thoughtful as she put the phone down.  It was unfortunate that Xiao Lang had lost to Ying Fa – but in the greater scheme of things, it was probably the best thing that could have happened.  Already Xiao Lang was showing great promise. 

But the Elders must not know about this latest development.   If they knew, they would peremptorily order the boy back home and shame him in front of the whole Clan.

She would not allow that to happen.

Yelan crossed her arms.  She was not totally powerless, as she had declared herself Guardian to The Li.   She HAD been acknowledged.

But even she was subject to the decision of the Elders.  Only The Li could challenge the authority of the Elders.  But Xiao Lang was as yet not acknowledged by the Clan.  He was not yet of age to challenge the Elders' power.

But the day was coming, Yelan thought satisfactorily to herself as she stood up and headed for the door.

_My little wolf is starting to bare his fangs._

~0~0~0~

Sofiana Notes:

Personally thought that this is the best chapter we've written so far.  It is rather long, but hope you liked reading it as much as we did writing it.  Please tell us if you liked the way we handled Yue, Keroberos, Clow, Kaho and Yelan, okay?  Hiiragizawa's up next!

Special thanks to our reviewers:  Frosted BlossomZ, Kawaii – Syaoran, sweet-captor, Hoshii-chan.


	10. All about Teddy Bears

My Little Wolf 

By SibylSofiana

Chapter Ten 

All about Teddy Bears

Reincarnation was not a new concept for him.  Many Eastern religions believed that the soul continued on long after the death of the body, and that it would be reborn in a new vessel.

_He did not know exactly when he became Aware of what he had been in in a past life – it had only come to him in visions and dreams.  But it was not a complete picture.  There were gaps in the alien memory that was his, but not his._

_He had a purpose.   Before he could move on with his new life, he must complete what his old one had set out to do.   With powers he somehow knew he possessed, he gathered his allies around him.  And waited.  _

_Soon the individual jolts he felt was replaced by a collective burst of energy that reached out for him.  But the energy faltered, for he was no longer the Old Awareness, but the New._

_It was time to go to Tomoeda._

000

"Ah, Hiiragizawa, you may sit next to Li-kun,"  Terada-sensei directed him.

Giving the teacher a polite bow, Hiiragizawa Eriol made his way to the seat in the back row.  He could hear the excited buzz around him, but paid it no mind.   He only had eyes for one girl, and that was Kinomoto Sakura. 

When he came by her seat, he finally had the opportunity to look at the Card Mistress up front.  Emerald green eyes met his cerulean ones, and they were open and trustful, if a little anxious at this sudden encounter.

After some time, he raised his eyes from hers, only to encounter a set of fierce amber ones.   Eriol gave a small smile, before moving to his seat.

_Ah, so The Li is here._  This was going to be interesting.

000

_Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san!  _

_A flower for you, Sakura-san! _

_ You look very pretty today, Sakura-san!  _

That cheerful voice grated heavily in Xiao Lang's ears and he could barely stop himself from growling bad-temperedly.  THAT boy was just **_too familiar_** with _her_ name! 

And it rankled that within a day of their meeting each other they were now on a first name basis, while he was still Li-kun and she was Kinomoto.   

Xiao Lang stomped over to once again interrupt Hiiragizawa's cozy little party – ignoring Kinomoto's _hoee!  _he just blathered anything that came to mind.  He hardly made any sense, but anything was preferable to Hiiragizawa commanding Kinomoto's full attention.

Xiao Lang refused to consider the underlying reasons why his blood boiled at the sight of Hiiragizawa.  He just knew that when she wasn't looking, the new boy kept looking at Kinomoto with an intensity that was not healthy.   

Xiao Lang's brain faintly registered Daidouji's gleeful interest in the proceedings, but he was much too busy glaring at Hiiragizawa to pay much attention. 

_That _boy really looked suspicious.  He needed to be further observed, Xiao Lang thought as he nodded to himself.  His face took on a determined expression, having made a decision.  He was going to stay in Tomoeda. 

Indefinitely.  

000

"_Demo, demo_...it's not very good.  Promise not to laugh?"

Sakura-chan really was cute, Eriol mused.  She was showing him the lopsided bear she made for Yukito.   Sakura-san had started a teddy bear project a few days back, and the rest of them had dutifully trooped inside the store to accompany her in buying a kit.   The bear she showed him distinctly looked like a certain Sun Guardian in miniature.

"The ears need to be a little smaller, and higher up.  I can help you," he offered with a smile.  As she watched him skilfully ply his needle, his thoughts were elsewhere, grinning at the domesticity of it all. 

_The most powerful magician in the world, sewing a teddy bear._  It made him feel like a normal person, one whose life didn't hinge on making sure a certain girl transformed a set of magical cards or leave the world in darkness and without love.

He finally finished the bear and handed it over to Sakura for inspection.

"Oh!"  Sakura clapped her hands in delight.  "You're really good, Eriol-kun.  _Arigatou!_  Hey, if you ever need anything, just ask me!" she offered back, eyes shining.

Eriol looked at her thoughtfully.

"There is one thing..."  he said finally.

_Sakura._  Her name brought back pleasant memories and half-forgotten dreams, and he was suddenly sorry of the trouble he was bringing her way.

As she looked at him expectantly, Eriol went down on one knee and gently kissed her hand.  _I hope this will serve as an apology, Sakura-san._

And then he walked away, leaving a stunned Sakura behind him.

000

"Oi, don't be shy – eat!"  the other boy urged, and Xiao Lang nodded. 

Tsukishiro had climbed over the school fence with a huge bag of food and offered to share lunch with him.  Xiao Lang was distinctly uncomfortable with the older guy beside him, but that didn't stop the other boy from wolfing down his lunch.  As Xiao Lang slowly took a bite from a bun, Tsukishiro spotted something.  "Hey, can I see?"

Xiao Lang followed his gaze and flushed.  Tsukishiro had caught sight of the bear he had been hiding in his bag. 

"Did you make it?"  the other boy asked, and Xiao Lang could only nod stupidly.  

"Are you going to give it to someone?"  

Xiao Lang had grabbed the teddy bear kit for himself at the crafts store, and he had been thinking of making a teddy bear for Tsukishiro at the time.  But now that Tsukishiro was here, he found himself hesitating.   Flashes of Kinomoto streamed in his mind, which confused him and made him jump up.

**"Why would i give it to HER?!?"** he said out loud, startling the other boy.  To Yukito's surprise, he dashed off, running to the other side of the building.

And then **SHE** was unexpectedly there in front of him.  He stood stock-still, everything frozen except his heart, which was beating so madly.  _What is wrong with me?_

Kinomoto suddenly turned her head and saw him.

 "Li-kun..."  Her eyes were soft on her face, and he could feel his tense body relax. 

_Kinomoto_...He suddenly froze again, and for the second time that day, he ran away.   He heard her call out but he ignored it and kept on running.  And running.  Running away.  He soon reached the park, but he still kept on running.  He only stopped when someone barred his way, and he fell back as soon as he saw the Moon Guardian.

"Yue!"  The Guardian hovered in front of him, then slowly folded his wings. 

The silvery being looked at him expressionlessly before speaking.  "You are confused.  The Li magic is based on the power of the moon.  You are only drawn to Tsukishiro because of me and my magic.  When you disregard that, you will find who is closest to you."

Xiao Lang started.  _Was that all there was to it?_  It made perfect sense when you thought about it, but he was hardly less confused.   _What about Kinomoto?  _But before he could ask more, Yue soon transformed himself back to his false form, and soon it was Tsukishiro who stood blinking in front of him.

_"O-re?"_  Tsukishiro looked around, then spotted him.  "Here, you forgot this,"  he said, handing him the bear.   Xiao Lang could only stare.

ooo

Eriol did his own watching.

The Card Mistress was getting stronger daily.  Eriol nodded with approval as she met his every challenge.  Some were difficult, others frivolous, depending on Eriol's mood.  She was making good time that he could afford to relax now and then. 

_And the side-story was getting interesting.  _Maybe he could work on that for a while...

There were some things that not even Clow could predict – he looked at the boy reluctantly walking beside him and smiled.

And the Li Clan was hardly predictable now, were they?

Today, he found himself going to a teddy bear exhibit with Daidouji-san, Sakura-san and Li-kun.  His bland expression hid his amusement at how The Li was pretending not to be interested in what Sakura-san was doing. 

He and The Li had come to a nonverbal truce of sorts.  As long as he didn't approach Sakura-san without the other boy protectively hovering over her, he would be safe from bodily harm.  At least, that was what he could read from those baleful eyes, Eriol chuckled silently to himself.

But that didn't mean he couldn't amuse himself with prying into the other boy's feelings.  He never missed the chance to needle his cute descendant.  He coudn't seem to help himself.  Sakura-san was simply a spot too vulnerable in Li-kun's defenses.

"So, have you finished your teddy bear yet, Li kun?"  Eriol asked innocently, as they were having refreshments at the snack bar at the end of the day.

Before Xiao Lang could hastily deny anything about a teddy bear, Sakura was quick to pick up Eriol's conversational gambit aimed at her.

"_Nani_, you have a bear too, Li-kun?  Have you given it to anybody yet?"

Trust that Hiiragizawa to put him in a tight spot.  Xiao Lang flashed a quick dagger look at the other boy before awkwardly standing up, nervousness making him spill all his words at a rush.

"Um, it's already late, I have to get home..." before turning and walking away briskly, ignoring Kinomoto's cry of dismay. 

Watching him walk away with Sakura-san running after him, Eriol grinned quietly.  Clow Reed had not been above a little bit of matchmaking from time to time.  His latest reincarnation was certainly not an exception.

Politely nodding to Daidouji, who smiled conspiratorially, the two of them stood up and leisurely followed in the wake of their friends.

000

Xiao Lang just wanted to run away and hide.  He fumbled with the elevator switch, hoping the doors would close up on his embarrassment.  No such luck.

"Li-kun, wait up!"

Kinomoto soon caught up with him, and he just hung his head as she came over and asked him why he was in such a hurry.   He was about to make up some weird excuse when suddenly the elevator started acting up.  He barely caught a glimpse of Daidouji and Hiiragizawa making their way into the corridor before the elevator suddenly closed its doors and all the lights went out.

After some time, he could hear Kinomoto sniffling in the darkness.  He finally muttered an incantation and light gently flared in his hand as he tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure Daidouji and Hiiragizawa are going to get some help."  He saw that he had succeeded as she slowly nodded and wiped away her tears.

As they waited, Kinomoto took out her handkerchief and laid it on the floor for her to sit on.   He thought it was probably a great idea to sit down – it might be a long wait.  He was about to set himself on the floor when she stopped him.

"Li-kun, your pants might get dirty.  Why don't you sit here with me?"

_On that small square beside her?_  He gulped.  But as he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he gingerly sat down beside her.  With the light in front of them, they sat in silence for a while.  Kinomoto suddenly rummaged in her bag and brought out a small cookie and offered it to him.

"Yukito-san brought a big bag of cookies last night to thank us for dinner.  It was such a big bag!"  she exclaimed at the memory.  "But I forgot all about Kero-chan – he ate all of them!  But I managed to save this one – you can have it, Li-kun."

After a slight hesitation, he declined politely.  "It's alright.  He made them for you."  After all, he had accompanied Tsukishiro-san in buying the cookie molds yesterday.  He had selected a small one in the shape of a teddy bear because he knew she would like it.

After a quick decision, she broke the cookie in half and offered the other half to him.

"Please take this one.  I'm sure it's delicious!"  she assured him, and as he had no reason to refuse, he took it from her hand and so they munched in silence.

The elevator lights suddenly came on and they quickly stood up, thinking the elevator was fixed.  But Kinomoto suddenly was pulled backwards, and then she fell away into a void that wasn't supposed to be there.

He tried to grab her hand but it was too late – she had disappeared. 

It felt like time had frozen.  He didn't know how long he stood there, immobilized, a shout welling in his mind, then making its way past his lips unbidden.

**SAKURAAAA!!!** 

He shouted down to that abyss where she fell.  He clenched his hands in frustration _– he had to do something!_  As he was contemplating what to do, he raised his head to see her suddenly rise from the hole, seated on a balloon.

She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed. "I used Float Card...."

He couldn't find any words to say.  Relieved beyond words, he threw caution to the winds and pulled her into his arms.  Surprised, Sakura didn't step back from his embrace, and he held her gently, fiercely glad that she was safe.

000

Eriol laid down his Staff, and made his way back to Daidouji just in time to see the elevator doors open up on Xiao Lang with Sakura-san in his arms.

His eyes crinkled in amusement.  A productive day, indeed.

000

Xiao Lang went straight into his room once he got home.  He didn't bother with the lights, but just stood there by his bed, thinking about what had happened.  What a day – he felt so drained, like he had been a rollercoaster ride at the theme park.  He was confused but strangely glad at how things turned out.

The cellphone that Daidouji had given him suddenly rang, and he answered it absentmindedly.

"Moshi-moshi."

He almost dropped the phone when he heard her voice.

"Li-kun!"  She thanked him for going with her to the Teddy Bear exhibit.  "I really had fun.  And thank you for helping me earlier.  I was really afraid in the elevator, but you made me feel better!  _Arigatou..._" 

He managed to mutter something to the effect that it was no trouble at all.

"You called me Sakura in the elevator, and it made me feel like we're really friends now," she added breathlessly, "so.. is it okay if I call you Syaoran-kun?"

He was stunned, but then managed to say,  "Whatever you like."

"Yay!  I'll see you tomorrow then, Syaoran-kun.  Good night!"

As she hung up, Xiao Lang just looked at the phone in his hand.  He just couldn't believe it.  _Syaoran-kun_.  Sakura called him Syaoran-kun.

He felt like shouting and jumping.  Instead, he opened the door to the balcony and breathed deeply as he watched the sky.

Life was good.

Authors' Notes:  Went over the last chapter and thought it was a little too choppy.  There was so much to tell and we tried to cram it all in one chapter!  Ah well, we writers are our own worst critics!  Thanks for leaving nice reviews anyway, we finally got the urge to write again.   Sorry if it was a long time coming.  Meiling and Sakura up next!


	11. My Precious Friend

**My Little Wolf**

By SibylSofiana

**Chapter Eleven**

My Precious Friend

Hong Kong, Sunday a.m. 

"It's just a few more weeks, Mei-mei." Chin consoled her, as Mei Ling moped in the living room with her four cousins. Yun Tsai had been concentrating on braiding her hair, hairpins in her mouth that she could only nod in agreement.

"He will be coming home for the holidays, you know," Shing-shing observed from behind a book.

"Bah, you'll see him soon enough. Boys are too much trouble," Fan pretended to growl, and they all laughed.

Mei Ling had been feeling a little restless lately, and the sisters had done their best to cheer her up with little success. Just then one of the maids poked her head in the room.

"Little miss...a phone call for you. It's Master Xiao Lang."

Mei Ling lit up like a 100-watt light bulb.

"_Shi-shi!"_ She took off at a dead run towards the library while the sisters stared after her and shook their heads.

o o

"Xiao Lang!" She practically shouted over the phone in her excitement.

"Ah. Mei Ling," His beloved voice came through the receiver. "Hello, how's school?"

"It's alright, but I wish I was there with you!"

"Mei, don't worry, we'll see each other during the break. Um -- are my sisters there?"

"They're in the living room. Do you want me to call them?"

"Nooo -- don't even tell them I called!!" Xiao Lang said it so desperately that she chuckled.

"Too late, they all know." She could hear Xiao Lang muttering to himself. "Since you're so concerned about them, they're all fine, and they can't wait till you get home. Fan says she needs to get you back in shape," she teased, and she could hear him groaning in the background.

"Kill me more likely. Um, Mei Ling?" The slight hesitation in his voice aroused her curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I just called because, um, I have to tell you something.." he started, but then hedged, "No, never mind. It can wait till I get back."

"Xiao Laaang!!!" It was just like him to keep her in suspense! "Can't you tell me now over the phone?" she demanded.

"It's important, Mei Ling." The seriousness in his voice stopped all her protestations. "I have to tell you personally. Just wait till I get back okay?"

She was finally forced to give in. After a few more chitchat, Xiao Lang said goodbye and hung up. But as soon as Mei Ling put down the phone, a plan formed in her mind.

She needed to find her Mother.

0000

Sun Room, Sunday p.m. 

Silence reigned in the Sun Room as soon as Mei Ling left.

Peng Mai soon raised her eyebrows at Yelan. "What now? You have been at me to pay attention to my daughter. Well, I have."

"By paying her attention I did not mean giving in to her childish whims. You are only causing mischief, Sister Mai, and you are using your daughter's feelings to suit your own ends," Yelan said quietly.

Yelan had invited her sister-in-law to tea, to voice her concerns about Mei Ling.

Then Mei Ling herself had come in, asking for permission to go to Tomoeda for a day, citing Xiao Lang's urgent phone call and the need to talk to him in person. After a calculating glance, Peng Mai had granted her permission.

Li Peng Mai's eyes glittered as she looked at her former sister-in-law.

"She only misses her betrothed, Yelan. There is nothing wrong in her visiting him. Oh, I know you, Yelan. You would seek to divide them by time and distance. But that will not happen. My daughter will be wife of The Li if I have anything to say about it." She stood up, closing her fan in a snap. "Thank you for your invitation to tea, but how I raise my daughter is my own concern and not yours."

As Peng Mai walked away with her tea untouched, Yelan could only look at her retreating back and sigh.

000

Tomoeda Elementary School Grounds, Monday a.m. 

"You're going to tell Meilin-chan how you really feel now?"

Xiao Lang and Tomoyo were sitting by the school grounds, talking about last night's failed attempt to tell Sakura how he felt, and how he was supposed to tell Mei Ling about it.

Xiao Lang wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at his knees.

"I did call her up last night and said I wanted to tell her something. I made a promise to tell her if I found somebody I like." Xiao Lang felt his face flush as he said this. "But this is something I have to tell her in person."

"When are you going to see her?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"I'll be going back to Hong Kong for winter break, so I'll tell her then..."

"I can't wait that long!" a familiar petulant voice demanded, and the both of them turned to face the newcomer, who was radiating extreme happiness, irritation and triumph, all at the same time.

"Meilin-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Syaoran groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

0000 

Mei Ling enjoyed the rest of the day catching up with her old friends. But even as she chattered with Sakura, Tomoyo and the other girls, she kept an eye on Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang was different. He was a little less gruff with her and more relaxed now than he was before. Xiao Lang rarely smiled, but Mei Ling thought she could see the corner of his mouth turning up slightly when he looked their way. He was glad to see her, she was sure of that.

Her breath caught. And he was going to tell her something important!

"_Nan demo nai_?" Xiao Lang had caught her staring.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Mei Ling just smiled back at him, her heart secretly jumping for joy.

Later that afternoon, the four of them walked home together. She had been chatting with Sakura as Xiao Lang fell back to walk with Tomoyo.

"Hmm, so you're Card Mistress now..." She turned a critical eye on her friend. "You still look dopey, though," she teased goodnaturedly.

"Eh, what does that mean?" Sakura asked, and Mei Ling laughed.

"Just what it sounds like --what's wrong?" she asked as Sakura suddenly tensed. To her consternation, they were suddenly being surrounded by the stone penguins from the park.

_Nani!?! _

They were mostly targeting Xiao Lang and Sakura, but she had her own share of penguins rushing towards her. Mei Ling reacted quickly -- as they headed toward her, her martial arts training took over and she hit them back squarely with her fists. Tomoyo managed to evade them while trying to film Sakura at the same time.

But Mei Ling's palms hurt after some time and the penguins just kept coming back. She could see Sakura and Xiao Lang still battling over on the side. Mei Ling was growing tired, and she was cold.

Cold! That was it!

"Use the Card you captured at the skating rink!" she shouted at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and quickly summoned the card. "...**_FREEZE!!!" _**

Sakura's magic soon encased the penguins in ice, but they could see that some of them were stirring up again.

This time it was Xiao Lang who stepped in.

"...**_RAITEI SHOURAI_**_!!!"_

His thunder spell stopped the penguins in their tracks, and they finally dropped to the ground, to Mei Ling's immense relief. And then Xiao Lang called out to them – _that particular moment she would always remember..._

"_Mei Ling, Sakura -- are you alright?"_

Mei Ling whipped her head as she glanced back and forth between Xiao Lang and Sakura. _No, it can't be_, she thought, stricken. But it was there for her to see – the concern in Xiao Lang's eyes as he looked at Sakura. And there was something else there – something she had missed earlier today.

She barely registered the look of sympathy Daidouji was directing at her. _This was what he wanted to tell me_, she thought dazedly. _That he loves her. Not me. _In her shock, she didn't hear what else they were talking about, but just kept walking, her mind in a whirl.

000 

"Mei Ling...there's someone else I like..."

The words were finally out.

She stood quietly beside him in the balcony, rubbing her aching hands before looking at him sideways. Those dreaded words had haunted her on the way home, and now they had been said. But during the walk home, she had recovered most of her equilibrium, so at that particular moment, she was calm and thoughtful.

"Is it... Kinomoto-san?" she finally asked, not really expecting him to deny it.

Xiao Lang was caught off-guard. "How did you know?!?"

Mei Ling looked at the starlit sky. "You called Kinomoto-san '_Sakura_'."

_He had called Kinomoto by her first name – he, who was so formal that he never called anybody by their first names unless it was someone he cared about. And usually it was family. And her. Until now._

He reddened and fell silent beside her, before nodding in confirmation.

Mei Ling stretched her arms over her head and flashed him a bright smile.

"Then the engagement is off." Mei Ling turned away from the balcony and headed back into the inner room, where Wei had prepared some tea.

She quickly gulped her tea then said to nobody in particular, "Thanks, I've had enough."

Xiao Lang looked at her in consternation as Mei Ling slowly headed towards the front door and proceeded to put on her shoes, not looking at him.

"Mei, where are you going?"

_I have to get to Daidouji-san..._a memory of those violet eyes filled with understanding was in her mind's eye. _I have to get away from here..._

"Daidouji-san's. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her today," she said evenly, as she grabbed the overnight case she hadn't even unpacked and put her hand on the doorknob.

"But Mei Ling -- it's already late! Wait, I'll go with you --" but Mei Ling had already slammed the door shut behind her.

Xiao Lang then heard her voice through the door, and it sounded a little wobbly.

"It's all right, Xiao Lang! I'll just take a cab, don't worry, okay? I'll go to the airport directly from there tomorrow. Ja ne!" And he heard her footsteps fading away.

"Mei Ling!" Xiao Lang would have gone after her had it not been for Wei's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Wei shaking his head.

"Let her go, Syaoran-sama."

Xiao Lang just stared at the door, feeling utterly useless.

0000

_She didn't even remember what happened once she reached Daidouji's house. All she remembered were warm soothing hands and soft skirts against her hot cheeks. And she cried, and screamed and wept, feeling such pain in her chest, and there was no relief. _

_"I'm so mad! No one, NO ONE in the world loves Xiao Lang more than do! I knew I'd never, ever lose to anyone. Why does it have to be this way?" Hot and heavy tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks and her nose was all clogged up and her throat was hoarse. _

_"But what gets me even madder is how I still can't hate Kinomoto-san! I like her, I know I can't help it if Xiao Lang falls in love with her..." The tears fell even harder. "But I can't stop crying at all! I'll cry myself to death so that I will never want to cry about Xiao Lang ever again!" she wept hard, grieving for a love that now would never be hers._

000

_  
_Tomoyo stroked the weeping girl's hair as she listened quietly. The storm of weeping gradually subsided and Mei Ling's passionate outburst quieted down. Finally Mei Ling brought up her head, eyes shiny with still unshed tears.

Wordlessly, Tomoyo sat her down on the chair and left the room, only to come back with a hot damp cloth, which she proceeded to wipe Mei Ling's face with. Mei Ling then felt herself being led to a room where she was tucked into bed. Exhausted and spent, she finally closed her eyes with a whimper and slept with Tomoyo watching over her.

000

"Are you feeling better, Meilin-chan?"

Mei Ling shaded her eyes as the early morning sun filtered into the room, and looked up at Tomoyo, who was eyeing her friend with concern. _Kami, I probably look terrible._.

She forced a smile on her wan face. "Just...tired."

Tomoyo smiled back and held Mei Ling's hands. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Meilin-chan..." Mei Ling smiled as she recognized Kinomoto's unbeatable phrase. And the funny thing was, she felt comforted. "In the meantime, I'll be right here if you need somebody to cry on," continued Tomoyo.

Mei Ling gave a weak grin. "I don't think I can cry anymore, Daidouji." She looked far away for a moment before turning back. "But thanks."

ooo

The farewell at the airport was hard, but not as difficult as she imagined.

"Xiao Lang, why are you standing over there?" 

"Well, uh -"

"See me off properly," she said peremptorily. As he came closer, she instinctively touched his face and forced him to look at her. "Have you told Kinomoto-san already?"

As he shook his head, she cried out, "_Nani_? You're so slow!" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "You think Kinomoto-san, of all people, would realize it without you telling her? You chose her over cute little me! Unless everything goes well, I won't forgive you. " Before he could say anything, she ran off, and only turned around once she neared the escalators to wave back at him.

As the plane flew off a few minutes later, she turned away from the window. She had left her heart behind her.

0000

Return to Hongkong 

Mei Ling stood by the window, absently rubbing her shoulders where her mother had gripped her. Hard.

"_What have you done, you foolish girl?" Her mother's voice was shrill in the big room._

_She shrugged, trying to act like it didn't matter. "It was the right thing to do, Mother."_

"_You have wasted your chance to redeem your existence – stupid, foolish girl!" _

_Li Peng Mai shook her daughter with anger barely held in check._

"_You were born female, with no magic talent at all, and now you throw away the chance to be wife to the Li! This you have done all in one day?!?" She feverishly paced around the room. "I will talk to the Elders. This will not be allowed – besides, you broke the engagement, not him, and..."_

"_It's broken, Mother. Xiao Lang likes somebody else..." As soon as she said it, Mei Ling knew she had made a mistake._

"_Who?" Her mother's eyes glinted dangerously._

_But Mei Ling decided to shut her mouth. They would know sooner or later, but not through her..._

"_Never mind. The Elders will talk to him once he gets back, and he will see the error of his ways. And he will come back here where he belongs."_

Her mother had swept out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

And her thoughts flew back to yesterday – _had it been only yesterday?_

She pressed her face against the glass and gazed unseeing into the night. Preoccupied, she didn't hear the door to her room open, nor did she hear the footsteps coming nearer to her place by the window.

"Welcome back, Mei Ling," a deep voice said, and Mei Ling turned her head in surprise.

"Um, hello, F-father..."

ooo

Li Deng was already thirty-eight when he married his older cousin's widow.

Even now, he was still fairly good-looking, even with his hair graying at the temples. As in the case of all the Li males, he was well-educated and well-traveled, having made his own fortune in the mainland before bringing back his family to stay in Hong Kong.

Despite being overshadowed by the females in the Clan, Li Deng was content. Having inherited none of the Li magic, Li Deng was a practical man and had a good head for business. Between him and Li Yelan, they did well together in managing the Li fortune.

He had fallen in love with Peng Mai when he was younger, but she had chosen to marry his cousin, Li Han. Despite being non-magic, he would have been Clan Head after Han's death and his brother's, were it not for Xiao Lang. He didn't make much of this, but his wife did. And to add to her disappointments, their first child proved to be a girl who inherited none of the Li magic. Their relationship had not improved and he had buried himself in work, ignoring his wife and even occasionally forgetting his daughter existed.

But he could not totally forget her, for she was his spitting image, with a personality to match. Except for her eyes...she had her mother's beautiful ruby eyes.

0000

As she looked up at him, Mei Ling thought she couldn't remember a time when she was ever this alone with her father. He was always away on business meetings and most of the time he was at home she was either at school or already asleep. Her father had always been a distant figure to her.

But now he looked so near and ...human. Tired, rumpled, and completely awkward. His tie was askew and he tiredly put a hand to his hair.

Mei Ling felt a wave of guilt as she thought of her reckless rush to Tomoeda.

"I'm sorry, Father. I promise I won't do that again."

Li Deng just stood there looking down at her.

"How old are you, Mei Ling?" he suddenly asked her.

She looked at him surprised. "T-twelve. Why?"

"Nothing." _Except that your eyes tell me a story, and they look so much like your Mother's, so full of disappointment_.

"You must forgive your mother, Mei Ling. She does not mean to take it out on you – her disappointments just get the better of her sometimes." She remained silent, and he debated with himself before bringing up a topic that would not be pleasant.

"I overheard you and your mother talk about Xiao Lang. Is this true?"

Mei Ling looked up, then nodded slowly.

"And how do you feel about this?"

Mei Ling raised her eyebrow. "It's okay. There are a lot of other boys I like, anyway," she answered flippantly, but the sigh at the end of it spoke volumes.

Deng settled himself on the bed. "Come here," he beckoned and she reluctantly sat down at the opposite end.

"When you got engaged I only thought it was a childish whim. I did not protest because I thought you would soon outgrow it." Mei Ling's heart contracted at his words. "But your Mother encouraged it – she wanted only for you to become The Li's wife, like she had been a long time ago."

Mei Ling nodded, knowing her mother's pet dream.

"For me, the important thing was that you loved him, and I was content. Xiao Lang is a good boy, and I'm sure he loves you in his own way. He may like someone else, but he I'm sure he will always love you." Mei Ling looked away then, her loss still too close for words.

"'The heart has its reasons, whereas reason knows nothing,'" murmured Li Deng to himself. "You cannot stop the heart from loving, and we are the better for it, even if the person we love does not love us back. Even if we feel hurt and pain." Li Deng was lost in painful thought, and Mei Ling looked at her father curiously. Somehow she knew this was no longer about her.

"Don't worry, Father. I'm alright now." It was funny, she was the one trying to offer him comfort. "I'm okay – I'm actually happy knowing he's found someone he likes." As she said this, she thought of Daidouji and her definition of happiness.

"I'm happy. But I'm sad, too. Does that make any sense?" She remembered the half-smiles she had seen on Xiao Lang's face yesterday. She was happy that he could smile like that, but sad that she wasn't the one who caused it.

"Yes, it does." Her father gently cupped her chin. "Someday, you will find the one person who is really meant for you, Mei-mei. Someone who will love you just as much as you love him. You're still young – so go dream and wait. He'll come."

Embarrassed by his sudden burst of paternal comforting, Li Deng released her and sat up stiffly, turning his gaze from her to a blank space on the wall. He cleared his throat, unsure of his reception, and then offered hesitantly,

"Want to go out for ice cream?"

_Ice cream?_ She looked up at him, confused. "B-but..." As she looked into his eyes, she saw the unspoken sadness mixed with regret in them and knew there were mysteries in the man she called Father. And she found she wanted to learn more about it.

"With almonds and cherries?" She tentatively ventured.

Li Deng's face lit up in appreciation. "Just the way I like it!"

Mei Ling gave a shy smile.

"Then I would like that, Father."

_ooo_

Before she slept that night, she attended to one final personal matterGrabbing a stationery, she began –

_To my precious friend,Li Xiao Lang..._

_000000_

_**Authors' notes.**_

_It took an LJ challenge about fathers to finally get us to post this update. The requirement was to write about either Syaoran's or Tomoyo's father, but we thought, why not Meilin's father? So, the long overdue chapter on Mei Ling is done. Hopefully, it won't take us too long to post the next one, this time about Sakura's own broken heart._

_Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point. _Pascal.


	12. A Little Bit of Hope

**My Little Wolf**

_By SibylSofiana_

A couple more chapters to go. Thanks for your patience :)

**_Sofiana: _**This chapter contains spoilers for the "Confessions to Yuki" and "Festival" episodes. I posted an excerpt of this for a Tsukimine Livejournal challenge a month ago, but I expanded it a little here.

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Just A Little Hope**_

"I'll walk you home."

She looked at him, surprised. "But Syaoran-kun, your house is in the opposite direction!"

It was already late in the afternoon and Daidouji had just left them.

He shrugged, hands stuck deep in his pockets. "It's okay," he said firmly.

He was worried about her. She was smiling at him – but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her, bothered her since leaving Seijou High. He sensed that this time it was not about Clow Reed. To his surprise, she asked if they could pass by the park first. And he only nodded.

000

She was walking a couple of steps behind him, just a little to his right. He could hear the soft patter of her feet on the pavement. Her steps were faint, hesitant. At times, he could hear them falling off, but when he turned his head, she would quicken her steps to catch up. And she would be two quiet steps behind again.

The thing about Sakura's footsteps was that they were never quiet. He once heard her brother calling her a _kaijuu_ – b_ecause of the way she stomps down the stairs_, laughingly explained Daidouji. Even when his back was turned, he'd know those running footsteps anywhere. She would be late for class again, or she'd be running up to Sasaki and Yanagizawa or excitedly calling after Daidouji.

But it wasn't alright with her right now. They walked together – Syaoran making quick, firm strides -- but the footfalls behind him were unnaturally quiet.

000

When they got to the park, she sat down on a swing as he followed wordlessly. Sakura pushed her feet off the ground slightly, wrapping her fingers round the links. He sat on the swing beside her, but did not move. He just sat there. Waiting.

And then she spoke.

"I told Yukito-san how I felt..."

He quickly looked up at her, but her hair was covering her face.

_Sou ka. _He was stunned at her confession, but he should have expected it. _Ah, stupid Syaoran! _He could almost hear Meiling's voice berating him. _"You're too slow!"_

He hung his head, and his grip on the chains tightened imperceptibly.

Then Sakura spoke again, looking at the ground while she pushed at her heels. "...But he said I didn't really like him that way – "

_Eh --?_ Confused, he lifted his eyes and looked at the wistful expression on her face.

"He told me that what I felt for him was also the same feeling I have for _Otousan_. And I've thought about it, and what he said might be true – " At this point, her voice quivered a little.

"But Yukito-san has someone he loves most, and I love that person too, and I'm sure that that person loves Yukito-san too."

She suddenly forced a cheerful tone to her voice. "The fact that Yukito-san doesn't love me most is okay. Tomoyo-san said before that it's more important that the one I love is happy than if they return my feelings." Sakura stopped swinging, and lowered her head. "I'm happy, but I... don't understand...why _I'm crying..."_

0000

_Sakura._

If he were some other boy, he would have been uncomfortable with her tears and just mumble and look away.

But he was Syaoran. The Syaoran who had four sisters who tried to terrorize every aspect of his life. But those sisters had also opened him up to a world that would have been totally alien to him -- a world of soft feelings and broken hearts.

He had seen them through all their bad dates, break-ups and had even punched a boy or two in their defense. He had been their shoulder to cry on, an embrace they could rely on when they were hurting.

And so he knew what to do. Before Sakura could even finish what she was trying to say, he was there in front of her, holding out his handkerchief.

"I understand."

And he did. His own feelings could wait – hers could not.

As she looked at him teary-eyed, he smiled. "Here," offering his handkerchief once more, and she took it.

"_A-arigatou_, Li-kun." She wiped some of her tears, her hand trembling visibly.

Sakura stood up slowly, then laid her forehead against his chest, a small sob making its way from her throat as she spoke.

"Y-Yukito-san said that someday I will find the person I love most, and that person would love me back..."

Gently taking hold of her shoulders, Syaoran smiled and said comfortingly, "I know you'll find him someday."

"Come on," he said after a while. "I'll take you home."

"What's wrong with you?!?" he finally demanded.

Sakura had been nodding off in class for the past few days, and today she had practically slept the whole time. Frankly he was worried about her.

"You're worse than before when you were changing the Cards!" And then he looked at her, hurt more than he could have ever thought. "Or is it something you can't tell me?" he asked quietly.

Before Sakura could answer, Daidouji interrupted, "Sakura-chan, you promised to go on a shopping trip with me, remember?"

Syaoran was very much frustrated, but couldn't do anything as Sakura staggered after her friend. But Sakura gave him an apologetic look.

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun. I'll still see tomorrow at the festival, okay?"

And he had to be content with that.

0000

Saying goodbye to Wei, he went out of the apartment. After some thought, he headed in the direction of the Kinomoto residence instead of going straight to the shrine.

Sakura was surprised to see him.

"Syaoran-kun! Weren't we supposed to meet at the Shrine?"

He shrugged, trying to act casual. "Well, you've been kinda tired for the last few days, and I thought I'd come here instead."

Her beautiful green eyes softened. "You were worried about me. Arigatou, Syaoran-kun. I'll just get something from my room then we can go." As she turned away from the door, she missed seeing how much reddened he got.

000

She was walking a couple of steps behind him, just a little to his right. He could hear the soft patter of her feet on the pavement.

But unlike the last time, where her steps had been faint and hesitant, now it was still quiet but firm. And yes, tired. But he could hear that undertone of cheerfulness that was so Sakura. It scared him that he knew all this about her, just by listening to her footsteps!

He cleared his throat. "Um, have you finished what you were doing?"

"Hai!" At her cheerful reply, he looked back at her, confused, as Sakura pulled out something from the paper bag she brought.

"Here, Syaoran-kun! I made this for you – it's not very good, it's my first time to make one – but I hope you like it..." her eyes were on his face, eager and excited.

As he looked at her what she held in her hands, he recognized the handkerchief he had lent her that night at the park. But he paid scant attention to it as he stared at the other thing she held out to him.

It was a green scarf, with red trimmings – obviously handmade, as some of the stitching was crooked. And he suddenly knew why she had been so tired all this time.

"U-um, I guess you don't like it..." her voice held a trace of disappointment as she pulled back her hands.

"**N-no!"** He grabbed it from her hands before she could pull it back, then put it around his shoulders and turned away from her, assuming an unaffected bearing even as he felt the rough weave of the fabric beneath his fingers. **"I like it!!!"**

_She stayed up late to make this for me?_

000

"You should tell her how you feel Li-kun."

Tomoyo looked at him with concern in her eyes, as they followed Yukito and Sakura. The festival was in full swing, and Sakura had grabbed Yukito's hand, urging him forward. It was a sign that all had been forgiven and forgotten.

Syaoran walked with Tomoyo, a muttering Touya right behind them as they trailed after Sakura and Yukito. His hand surreptitiously caressed the scarf around his neck. _The scarf she had made for him._ He smiled.

"No." He looked at Tomoyo, then lowered his voice.

"She knows how it feels to be rejected. I don't want to be confuse her," Syaoran said simply. "I'll say the words when she's ready."

Tomoyo could only look at him in admiration. "You are so kindhearted, Li-kun."

And the future Li smiled as he forgot all the admonishings and hard lessons by Aunt Zhang -- that everything he did should be for the pride of the Lis.

He would still do his duty and fulfill his responsibilities to his house. He would still fulfill his Father and Mother's dream. But now he had his own dream – one he knew he would do his best to obtain.

The girl in his childhood dreams, the girl with green eyes. The girl with the cheerful smile and the giving heart. Sakura.

He would be patient – his heart could wait. And then –

E_verything will surely be alright_.


	13. Speaking Out

**My Little Wolf **

**By SibylSofiana**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Speaking Out**_

**Card Captor Sakura from the Li point of view **Ch. SummarySyaoran finally speaks out what's in his heart, and so does Meiling. But both of them to two different people. Some spoilers for the anime.

Disclaimer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura.

"Stupid Xiaolang! Why haven't you told Kinomoto-san yet? You have to tell her, it's your last day!..."

_Don't you think I know that, Meiling?_

"Ah, Meiling, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"But Xiao Lang...!" Meiling's frantic words from earlier were still in his head, as Xiao Lang looked at his room one last time. When he left the room, the stuffed bear was still sitting on the bedside table.

000

He should have known – he should have known that it had been Hiiragizawa all along.

He should have remembered his dream of Clow – the adult Clow and the younger version. He felt dismay and betrayal, same as what Sakura would be feeling at the moment.

But he also felt – confused. Hiiragizawa had made him uneasy, true – because his feelings for Sakura made him jealous of all the attention she gave the other boy – but somewhere inside him, he also felt being prodded and guided, his self-confidence boosted by Hiiragizawa's cryptic advises at the most unexpected times.

So, how was he to take this new form of Hiiragizawa?

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura demanded from the figure on top of the entrance to the Shrine.

"We will talk after you defeat me." Clow's reincarnation calmly stated, his dark cloak billowing in the wind. And then he attacked, targetting Sakura.

Xiao Lang watched stunned as Sakura got hit by Hiiragizawa's attack and started to fall. Lifting his ancestral sword, he quickly released his wind magic to break her fall.

As soon as he released the spell, he felt his body give way. He was breathing hard, using his sword as a support. He could already feel the tendrils of Clow's magic, beckoning him to sleep. He couldn't even lift his head up anymore, but he could just imagine Eriol looking down at him with that condescending look on his face.

"You're already weak and you're still using magic?" The dark-cloaked form of Hiiragizawa asked.

_Grrr. Hiiragizawa. I knew there was a reason I didn't like you._ The Li in him refused to be swayed, powerful ancestor or not.

"Soon you'll be sleeping like the rest of them."

Xiao Lang remained slumped over his sword, his eyelids feeling heavy. It took most of his will to struggle to stay awake. He would protect Sakura.

The Guardians had already merged with Sakura's staff to bring up her magic so she could change the two strongest remaining cards. Sakura had finally figured out that she needed The Light to defeat Eriol. But even then it wasn't enough – he could see her faltering.

He staggered to his feet and bolstered Sakura's flagging spirits with one hand on her shoulder and the other firmly keeping her hands on the magically-enhanced staff aloft.

"I have some of Clow Reed's blood – I might be able to help, too."

"But if you do that, you'll ..." Sakura's voice was tinged with worry and anxiety, and he smiled.

"Because of you, everything will surely be alright."

Sakura eyes softened and she gave him a sideways glance as if seeking reassurance. He managed to give her a small smile, and that seemed to be enough; the next thing he knew, all the Cards were transformed and Sakura was invoking Light. Soon the whole place was awash in light and the sky lightened up.

It was finally over. Xiao Lang took deep lungfuls of air as he crumpled down behind Sakura. Yue and Keroberos, after reappearing soon chased after Eriol as he disappeared after leaving a cryptic remark.

_Tch. How annoying. How like Hiiragizawa._

He watched as Sakura stood there, basking in the affection of the Sakura Cards. _The Sakura Cards_. They were no longer Clow Cards – and his father's legacy was gone forever. He had failed.

But as he looked at his one-time rival, all he could think of was how he would no longer see her once his Mother asked him to come home. Her sparkling green eyes, her laughter, her kind heart. This would be a harder loss – and he had not told her how he felt yet.

_Sakura..._ He must have made some noise as Sakura turned around and knelt beside him, looking at him in concern.  
"Hai? Are you alright, Syaoran-kun?"  
He took one look into her green, green eyes and was lost.  
" Sakura, I... " 

She cocked her head as he struggled to say the words. And then they came out in one breathless rush.

"_I like you!"_

0000

A few days later.

Yelan went straight to the heart of the matter in her phone call to Japan.

"Xiao Lang, are all the cards transformed?"

"Yes, Mother. They're all Sakura Cards now."

Yelan was silent for a while before she finally said, "The Elders are summoning you home." Silence on the other end of the line, before she heard her son reply softly.

"Yes, Mother. I'm coming home." No argument, no reproaches.

0000

Yelan put the phone back on the receiver and turned to find Peng Mai behind her. Her cousin-in-law had a satisfied look on her face.

"You told them?" Yelan asked in a low voice.

Peng Mai smirked. "I only told them that Xiao Lang broke off the engagement to Meiling because of another girl."

"Sister Mai, Meiling broke the engagement herself," Yelan argued, and Peng Mai bristled at her tone.

"Because you have brainwashed her!"

"Will you listen to yourself? You keep thinking that everyone is against you, and you plot and plan every step of the way. You don't even treat Meiling as if she were a person – just a thing you can use to suit your own ends! Her marrying Xiao Lang will not bring Li Han back! It will not make you the Li's wife once again!"

Yelan's words made Peng Mai see red.

"How dare you! Meiling is my concern, not yours – and she will be wife to the Li!"

"_No, Mother."_ The firm voice came from the doorway and the two older women turned their heads to look at Meiling, who stood there quietly.

"I only wanted Xiao Lang to be my fiance because he is Xiao Lang. He has always been nice to me, and I love him dearly. But Xiao Lang is the Li, and The Li loves another. And I will not stand in his way." Meiling stated quietly, bringing her hands to her chest, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please, Mother -- I am not YOU." She looked directly at Peng Mai, whispering brokenly. "I am not the Li's fiancee. I am only Meiling -- your daughter. Can't you love me if I am just Meiling?"

Meiling quickly turned away, hands to her face, and ran outside, leaving the two women standing, looking after her.

0000

Narita International Airport.

Will _she be mad I didn't tell her?_

_Yesterday at the bridge, I wanted to tell her that I was going home. But I didn't. Here at the airport, an hour just before my flight, I'm still thinking about her._

_Will she be mad I didn't tell her?_

_I pick up my bag and begin to move away. But then like a dream, I hear a familiar voice and I turn back. And suddenly there she is, right there in front of me, breathing heavily, like she had run the whole way. Or flown, by the looks of it. My heart leaped, and it felt so full that I couldn't say anything but just looked at her._

"_Syaoran-sama..." _

_I looked up at Wei, who had come near. He only smiled, coming over to hand me something. I stare, confused. It was the bear I had meant to give to Sakura but didn't have the courage to. How did he --?_

"_Can I have that bear, Syaoran?" Her gentle voice interrupts my thoughts and I look at her as she looks back at me shyly. And I walk over to her, like I'm in a dream, and I find myself handing the bear to her._

"_Please keep him safe for me." I manage to say, and she smiles and holds the bear close._

"_I will." She looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes and says, "We'll see each other soon, Syaoran-kun, won't we?" She sounds so sure that I can only nod my head._

_There were a lot of things I still wanted to say, but I didn't. And then I left, knowing that this might be the last time I'd ever see her again. _

_I left Tomoeda, not knowing her heart. But I didn't want to force her to give me an answer. _

_I don't know. Maybe I was just afraid of what that answer might be._

AUTHORS' NOTES 

**_Sofiana: _**Oops. I kinda messed up with Syaoran's name last time. For consistency, I should have used "Xiao Lang", as the story is from the Li POV, but I forgot and used the Japanese version for Chapter 12.

And yeah, the many viewpoints made writing this kinda difficult, but I think it was necessary. Hope it made sense...

And finally one more chapter to go -- Sibyl went all out on this one, believe me!


	14. The Li

**My Little Wolf**

**By SibylSofiana**

Ah, finally the end. To be honest, we already had the end in mind even before we threshed out the chapters in-between. Writing is sometimes like that – you don't know what's going to happen next until the characters tell you. And boy, did they tell us!

Pinketernity, Angry Girl, LokiGirl, great to hear from you guys again!

Cherrysinger, we're so happy you liked it. Really.

Thanks minna-san! – Frosted BlossomZ, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, Star Silver fox, sweet-captor, Kawaii Syaoran, feifiefofum, AmericanGirl1114 for giving those kind reviews in the past.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Li**

COMPLETE. **Card Captor Sakura from the Li POV. **All the Clow Cards have already been transformed to Sakura Cards and Syaoran is summoned home to Hong Kong to face the Council of Elders. Will Syaoran finally be able to prove his worthiness as The Li?

FLASHBACK 

_Li Yelan was quietly feeding the baby in the nursery when the maid came in and hurriedly bowed._

"_Mistress, the Elders request your presence in the Sun Room."_

_Yelan frowned. "Tell them I'm busy."_

_The Elders refused to be put off. But Yelan would not leave her chamber, so the Elders came into the room instead. Yelan had dark circles under her eyes, but she did not cry. She sat regally at the edge of the bed holding Xiao Lang while she gazed at them all in turn._

"_What is it you want?" She said after a few moments, when they would not speak. " My son is The Li now. There is no need to present him with his father's sword as it has already been entrusted to me. And he is far too young to be wearing his Father's ceremonial robes."_

"_Is the boy the Li, I wonder?"_

_Yelan's hair whipped from her face as she stood in outrage, still clasping Xiao Lang. "Are you questioning his parentage, Aunt?!? Who made up that lie?"_

"_Hush, Li Yelan. There is no doubt he is Li Yun's son. One has only to look at him and the rest of your children." Yelan subsided and sat down once more, holding the boy close._

"_But is he magical?" The Elder persisted, speaking for the rest. " He is but a baby, Li Yelan. The Clan cannot be led by a little boy whose power is uncertain."_

"_I will train him! Do you doubt me?" Yelan's voice suddenly grew soft._

"_You are his mother – you will be soft..." the Elder suddenly backed up against the wall, and the others followed, pushed back by a unseen force, thrusting them outward._

"_Watch well ..." and Yelan withdrew a talisman from around her neck with her right hand and it transformed into Li Yun's ceremonial sword. Elders agape, Yelan pointed the sword downward and it glowed from hilt to tip. And her aura flared around her and her son. At that moment she looked like an avenging angel._

"_How – ?!?"_

"_I am the recognized Guardian for The Li, thus the sword obeys me. I have learned much from Li Yun, Aunt. So do not try me, nor my son."_

_She gazed at her beautiful son, who was looking back at her with unseeing eyes._

"_I will train him well."_

The whole Clan had been summoned to the Sun Room. All were quietly looking at Syaoran who stood in the middle of the room, facing the six Clan Elders. Syaoran was wearing the traditional Li colors, his face set and impassive as he was subjected to a Clan hearing.

"Where are the Clow cards, Li Xiao Lang?"

"They're Sakura cards now, Aunt Zhang." Xiao Lang calmly replied.

"What!" Li Zhang, the eldest matriarch of the Li clan and the voice of the Elders shrieked at him.

"The cards, as well as its guardians, Yue and Keroberos, have long chosen Sakura as their mistress." A collective gasp of outrage emerged from the Elders.

Xiao Lang could sense his sisters and Mei Ling at some point beyond the Elders. Behind him, his mother Yelan sat, a silent foundation of faith. Xiao Lang was grateful for their support. He turned his attention back to the Elders.

"And this," Li Zhang pointed at him, as she gazed contemptuously at Yelan, "this _weak _boy is the one you and your husband Yun said would be The Li to bring back power to the Clan."

The matriarch sneered as she looked back at Xiao Lang.

"Look at your son, Yelan. Look at how _soft_ you made him. Now he falls in love with this Ying Fa with no lineage who now holds the Cards when it should have been ours."

Yelan bit back her reply. It was the Elders who did not want the Clow cards in the first place. But this was her son's fight, not hers. Besides, if she was reading it right, they would soon be taught a lesson. Unable to help it, the right corner of her mouth twitched upwards to form a tiny smirk.

But she was surprised as Peng Mai came forward to stand in front of Xiao Lang.

"Li Xiao Lang needs no Cards. He is The Li."

Li Zhang spat contemptously. "You have no right to speak, Li Peng Mai. You are no longer The Li's wife. You are not even an Elder. Were it not for Li Deng and your daughter, you would have no place here!"

A shocked silence filled the air. Xiao Lang looked at his Aunt Mai, who was shaking in suppressed emotions in front of him. He could also see Mei Ling being held back by Fan, tears streaming down her face.

"Long have I been the object of ridicule and pity in this family, Aunt Zhang. But no more! The Elders hold no more sway than I do – you are just throwbacks to days gone by, with no use than just to --"

A forceful slap stopped her midway, and another would have been forthcoming had Yelan not stopped Li Zhang's hand from striking.

"Stop this, Aunt Zhang. And raise no magic here!" looking at the other five Elders, who had started to stand up and raise their hands in incantation.

Li Zhang saw it and wanted to punish Yelan for her insolence, but before she could, a low, deep voice stopped her.

"How _dare_ you."

The Elders visibly started. They'd heard that voice before.

_Yun? _Yelan knew it wasn't him, but she wondered. She looked down to see her son's back, sitting before in a relaxed manner, now tense and rigid, like a tiger about to spring on his prey.

Xiao Lang eyed the Elders, his body taut with suppressed anger.

"How _dare _you." His tawny eyes turned a shade darker as he let his gaze fall on Li Zhang.

His voice, which had been breaking for quite some time since he had reached puberty, now suddenly matured into a deep, even baritone. It only served to unnerve the Elders further, as they suddenly realized that the boy before them was no longer a boy, but a man. And the authority in that voice they heard was that of The Li.

Xiao Lang carefully unleashed his aura from his tight control, letting it roll in waves around the uncomfortable Elders. Even Li Zhang took a step back from him.

"What's the matter, Aunt?" His eyes narrowed. "I thought you wanted power."

Li Zhang made a valiant attempt to reclaim her authority.

"Stop this at once, Xiao Lang," she said sternly. "It would seem that your trip to that country has made you forget to respect your elders."

Xiao Lang reached around his neck to pull out the orb which hung on a silk string. He held it in his right palm and it released the Li ceremonial sword, the symbol of the Head of the Li clan. He stood up slowly and brought the sword at his aunt's throat. No one dared move from his or her spot.

"Since the age of three I have been trained by my family to know my place," he said evenly. "I am now fourteen, shall I teach you **yours**?"

His gaze swept across the face of every Elder.

"No _one_, not _one_ of you," he paused to let it sink in, "will ever slander my mother's name again. Nor my Aunt Mai's."

A deathly silence filled the room as Xiao Lang eyed each of the Elders one by one. And they flinched. Yelan guided Peng Mai back down on the floor.

"As for Ying Fa, she earned the Cards on her own. She is under my protection. Anyone who attempts to hurt her will answer to me. " Xiao Lang allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"You may try, if you like. But I doubt you'll go far. You'll have to go through Yue and Keroberos first. And then me."

Xiao Lang's smile relaxed and broadened into a grin, supremely smug and content on having gorged fully on the Elders' obvious discomfiture.

"And then," his eyes twinkled in remembered pride, "you can face _my_ Sakura and her full deck of magic cards."

0000

So deep was his amusement that all his female relatives stared at him in shock; his male relatives, in envy. Even Li Zhang blushed in spite of being mocked.

_Why_, you ask?

Would you believe me if I told you that the new Head of the Li clan has an amazing pair of dimples?

AN: Rabid Syaoran fangirls unite! KYAAAA!!! Let's finish the story first! Ahem!

Being a serious boy Li Xiao Lang seldom smiled. But nobody had seen him in Japan, in the company of a rather genki girl who made him smile. Thus, no one had been prepared to witness this miracle beforehand.

Due to the solemnity of the occasion, his sisters squirmed and struggled to remain in their seats. Their hands suddenly developed an itch and started twitching, and their eyes took on a dreamy look.

Guess what they were thinking.

0000

Li Zhang, who still had not completely recovered, partly because Xiao Lang's amber eyes were still trained on her, now admitted her defeat and resolved to reinstate herself in the good graces of the indisputable 'Li'.

It also probably helped that she quickly understood the ramifications of having the Card Mistress under the Clan's influence.

"I offer the Elders' apologies to The Li and his mother." At Xiao Lang's glare, she hastily added, "and to Li Peng Mai, for words spoken out of turn." Peng Mai acknowledged the apology stiffly.

Li Zhang cleared her throat and addressed the whole room.

"And let it be understood that no one will have the audacity to attack the future wife of The Li." She turned her eyes back towards him.

"You do intend to wed her, do you not, Li Xiao Lang?"

Now it was Xiao Lang's turn to blush and stammer.

In the back of the room, his numerous female cousins and sisters were mentally screaming at him, "_so cute!!!"_

"We didn't quite catch what you said, Li." Li Zhang was thoroughly enjoying getting even with the Li. _Ah, young love,_ she thought.

"I-If Sakura a-agrees, I intend to..to.." Xiao Lang's face was now a record-breaking red of all reds. He sighed and gave up.

"Nonsense," Li Zhang interjected smoothly. "No one refuses The Li."

She was taken aback, however, to find Xiao Lang's amber orbs darkening again.

"You will not force her." His voice was firm and commanding.

Yelan chose this time to intercede.

"They are young yet, Aunt Zhang. Besides, I'm sure my son can convince her on his own."

Xiao Lang slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was certain that these blood level fluctuations weren't good for his health.

"Very well, Yelan," Li Zhang acquiesced. "We will leave it to Li." Li Zhang bowed to Xiao Lang and clapped once to signal the end of the meeting. The remaining Elders also bowed to Xiao Lang, as did his other relations.

_**He had just been acknowledged by the entire clan as The Li. **_

0000

"Mother?" 

Li Peng Mai had stood rooted to the spot. She had stood up to the Elders. She looked across the room to where her only child stood. And she raised her arms uncertainly.

Mei Ling sped quickly towards those outstretched arms, tears on her face, sobbing in the arms of the only mother she had in the world.

"Forgive me, Mei Ling."

Mei Ling lifted tear-filled eyes to her mother's face.

"I'm proud of you, Mother."

"So am I." Li Deng's deep voice came from behind Mei Ling. And Peng Mai turned to face her husband to find his eyes fixed on her in a way that made her feel breathless.

"So am I," he repeated as he gently enfolded his wife and daughter in his arms for the first time together.

0000

Syaoran was stunned.

_**He had just been acknowledged by the entire clan as The Li. **_

After a while, all the Elders and his relations stood up and left the room. When he saw that all had left he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Xiao Lang."

He remembered his mother sitting behind him.

"Mother." He turned uncertainly, then he lowered himself to sit in front of her.

Yelan brought her hands to his face, and rested her forehead against his.

"You made us all proud today."

Xiao Lang's eyes watered at her words. His own hands reached up to tentatively touch hers. Yelan leaned back to look at him.

"You need to go back to Tomoeda soon, you know."

Xiao Lang blinked in confusion.

"Mei Ling told me it took you so long to tell Ying Fa your feelings." Yelan's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Mother!" Xiao Lang protested. While blushing, of course. For the nth time.

"You'd better go and make sure she doesn't miss you. My future daughter-in-law is simply too naive and pretty for her own good. She'll need you to take care of her."

Yelan's eyes softened a bit before quickly assuming a glare.

"And don't you dare embarrass me and come back empty-handed."

Xiao Lang's eyes widened, and before he could lose his courage, he reached across to hug Yelan, who returned his embrace. He held her tight against him and said, "Thank you, Mother." After a moment, he released her and grinning, headed for the door.

_We've done it, Yun._

Yelan wistfully smiled as she looked at her son's retreating back.

_You've grown up, my son. But you'll always be my Little Wolf..._

**NOT QUITE FIN...**


	15. Postscript

**My Little Wolf**

**By SibylSofiana**

Final Authors' notes:

**Sofiana**: So, that ends my Syaoran/Li Clan project. Hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did, protracted as it was. What's up next? We're not quite sure. We still have _Sakura's Heart_ and _First Kiss_ to finish, and we're thinking of a Yue/Sakura pairing too, but we'll just see what the Muse decides...

Oh, yeah. The dimples were Sibyl's idea. The story doesn't end here though. We've added a short postcript dedicated to Xiao Lang's suddenly emerging dimples...

**Sibyl**: For all the bishies scattered in the anime world, I have yet to see one with dimples. Interesting, isn't it? If any of you know one, could you please tell me? I'd really like to see how an anime character with dimples looks like. Thankies!

0000

**POSTSCRIPT:**

Xiao Lang was grinning as he headed for the door. He had barely stepped foot in the corridor when he was barraged by squeals and was promptly smothered.

Like patient tigresses, his cunning sisters had lain in wait and had finally pounced on their prey.

"**Your dimples are mine!" **

Surprisingly, Yun-tsai claimed them first.

"**No, they're mine!" **

Fan shouted determinedly, battling everybody else.

"**Mine!" **

Shing-shing laughingly shrieked.

"**Mine!" **

Chin just had to join in.

"**Ours!"** Fan finally said, when it was obvious she couldn't have her favorite sibling's dimples to herself.

"**Yes**!" The other three finally agreed.

"**OURS**!!!" They chorused altogether, ignoring the Little Wolf's pleas for help.

0000

_And in a country estate somewhere in England, a young dark-haired mage smiled in satisfaction._

_"Well done, my cute descendant. Well done."_

OWARI


End file.
